My Mother's Photo Album
by gigirat1
Summary: Imagine if Lila really had adopted Luke and Bobbie as children when their mother died of appendicitis. Can the Quartermaine's and Spencers survive each other? Bonds and alliances are formed, lives changed forever. This is an AU story using General Hospitals original storyline of how Luke and Bobbies's mom died and not the whole Fluke fiasco.
1. A New Beginning

-

Young Edward Quartermaine (Wally Kurth) Born Sept. 2, 1918 – Age 45 Founder, Chairman, CEO and principal shareholder of ELQ. Industries. He and his wife are considered the wealthiest individuals in Port Charles. He likes to think he has taught everyone around him to be ruthless. But is there another softer side to him? And how far will he go for his Family?

Older Edward Quartermaine (John Ingle)

Young Lila Quartermaine (Anna Lee) Born April 29, 1918 – Age 45

Saintly wife and loving mother, beloved by all in Port Charles. The Matriarch of the Quartermaine family dispensing advice and intervening in conflicts when necessary. She does have a mind of her own and when she puts her foot down her family is quick to submit.

Alan James Quartermaine (Stuart Damon) Born July 4, 1945 – Age 18

born child of Edward and Lila, raised with every advantage money can buy. Alan is one month away from his high school graduation and will be starting Port Charles University in the fall where he will study medicine much to the chagrin of his father, who is adamant he study business. Where will Alan fit in when his mother brings two orphans from the wrong side of the track home?

Young Lucas Spencer "Luke" (Jonathan Jackson) Born May 29,1948 – Age 15

Born to a low income family, adventurous and street smart. Luke sat with his younger sister and watched while their alcoholic abusive father did nothing while their mother died of appendicitis. Overly protective of those he loves but always looking to make a quick buck. How will this adolescent with a chip on his shoulder fit into life at the mansion?

Adult Luke Spencer (Anthony Geary)

Young Tracy Quartermaine (Allison Miller) Born April 6, 1948 – Age 14

Beautiful, spoiled, rich and very badly behaved daughter of Edward and Lila Quartermaine. Tracy could be both merciless and gentle as well as hateful and kind depending on who you are and what she wants. She is determined to make it in what is still considered a mans world. When her mother brings home the two orphans no one is more affected than she is... at least in her own mind. Will this little rich girl cope by snubbing both or divide and conquer? Befriending one while alienating the other.

Adult Tracy Quartermaine (Jane Elliot)

Young Barbara Jean Spencer "Bobbie" (Francesca Capaldi) Born July 8,1958- Age 5

Youngest child of alcoholic and abusive father Tim and Loving mother Lena. Held onto her big brother for dear life as she watched her mother die. But will she be able to hold onto that bond forever? How will one shy, abused, neglected, scared little girl fit into this new family? Will we see her rise to become as ruthless and cut throat as most of them are or will she form her own alliances out of love, compassion and grace?

Adult Bobbie Spencer (Jackie Zeman)

Chapter 1

Port Charles, NY. April 1963*

Harbor View Park*

"How come people can still look at you when their dead but they don't talk? Do dead people need to eat? Do they just stay where they die forever? When am I going to die? Are you going to die before me because your older? Luke? Luke? Luke?"

"WHAT??" Luke said somewhat louder than he meant to and startled his five year old little sister, when he looked down her big brown orbs stared up at him and her lower lip quivered. He stopped in his tracks and knelt down so they were face to face. He promised himself a long time ago his little sister would never be afraid of him the way she was, the way they both were of their father. "Awe Barbara Jean don't look at me like that, I didn't mean to scare you, but I have been answering all your questions about death for three days now. I told you moms in heaven. Now lets keep walking we are almost to the park."

Bobbie almost opened her mouth to ask about heaven but decided it could wait. "I still don't know why we can't just go to the park by our house, my legs are tired and my feet hurt."

Luke shook his head they'd been through this a dozen times already "I told you the parks uptown are better, rich people go there. It'll be easier to find some food" and pick a wallet or two he added silently.

"What are rich people" Bobbie asked innocently

"They have lots of money, fancy houses, fancy cars, and way more food than they can eat." Luke tossed over his shoulder than added "But they are different than us, they don't like to share they would rather throw there extras in the trash than share, so we have to play it smart."

"More food than you can eat?" Bobbie smiled and licked her lips "I'm so hungry I bet I could eat all the food they have. What's play smart" Bobbie asked

"Jeez Bobbie I will pay you to stop asking questions already" Luke said flatly clearly annoyed.

"But you don't have any money... Do you? How much will you pay me? Can we buy candy with it? Or French fries?" Or"

"Enough can you just stop talking? Please? Look there's the park" Luke said

Bobbies eyes lit up as she looked at the park they didn't have anything like this near Elm Street, the aisles of flowers and trees the fountains, the playground. She darted off before Luke could grab her. By the time he caught up to her she had her shoes and socks off and was following a group of ducks around a pond. He shook his head and collapsed on a bench trying to put into prospective the events of the last three days, at least as much prospective as his 15 year old mind could.

Luke sat as still as a statue he couldn't get his mom out of his mind, her loud breathing, the distant look in her eyes the soft whimpers and cries... and than the silence. His father woke up from his drunk collapse at the kitchen table he didn't even bother to shower or change his cloths just walked out the door and hasn't been back, Luke new he had no intention of coming back. How long could he keep taking care of Bobbie in their tiny home?

As he sat there going over endless impossible ideas coupled with horrific countless memories, he failed to notice the stunning blond who had taken an extreme fascination to his little sister.

Lila Quartermaine sat on the brick half wall of an elaborate fountain looking as if she could have been a modern 1960s painting that would adorn the finest of mansions. She could not believe her eyes, twice she threw a handful of popcorn to the ducks and twice the little girl with the long red spirals raced and fought with all her might for first dibs of the salty buttered snack. She was about to get up and go to her when she first heard him speak.

"It doesn't surprise me you know" Luke said

"Excuse me?!" Lila said more of a statement than a question. She gave the teenager a very quick once over as to not offended him and smiled.

Luke pointed to Bobbie "she's always been kind of an odd duck, it doesn't surprise me that she would wonder to them instead of the playground." The softness in her smile was not lost on him.

"It's not that unusual for someone so young to flock to animals. I think they have an awareness to the innocence in them. What is she four? Perhaps three?"

Luke sat on the stonewall next to her, he sensed a calmness in her, the gentleness of a mother, one he's longed for since his own mama passed three days ago. Has it really only been three days? Three days of endless questions about death, three days of raiding the cupboards for what? Nothing!! There was nothing to raid. Three days of promises to his baby sister that everything will be okay. A single tear slid down his cheek he looked down hoping she wouldn't notice he softly said "Five"

Lila did notice the tear and she also noticed the enormous amount of grief and the heavy burden emitting from him, a grief and burden far to large for such a young boy to carry. She placed her hand on his gently and smiled. There was so much she wanted to ask about what she sensed but was not willing to scare him off. "She's incredibly small for her age."

Luke looked at her hand on his and felt an overwhelming sense of security what a safe hand. He looked up at her and grinned "Don't let her size full you, Barbara Jean is all fire. She's probably one of the shyest kids ever when you first meet her but once she gets to know you, Watch Out because she NEVER stops asking questions, EVER, she wont sit still for five seconds, and she definitely doesn't know what it means to pick your battles, she's like a crazy wild honey badger."

Lila laughed and was about to respond when she looked up and shook her head in amusement at the sight in front of her, about a half dozen ducks and one little red head with dark brown eyes all stared at her as if asking why in the world she suddenly decided not to throw anymore of the delicious popcorn she had sitting on her lap.

Luke laughed at the amusement on her face and said "I told you she was an odd duck."

The two new friends sat and talked for several hours as Lila's "butler" Darlinton, a tall, muscular well kept bald English man with beautiful hazel/green eyes who wore a perfectly tailored black suit and black tie, kept a close eye on the little red head and her new flock. At some point Lila purchased hot dogs, chips and sodas for everyone and was extremely surprised at not only how much but how fast the two youngsters ate. During lunch Lila and Luke continued to talk while Bobbie just watched with little to no input, until Lila said something about not wanting to upset their parents by spoiling dinner.

Before Luke could respond Bobbie stated flatly "Daddy ran off and mama is dead. Luke said she is in heaven, but I think he has to be wrong because she is still laying on our couch staring at us. How could a person be in heaven and laying on the couch at the same time?" She looked at Lila as if she expected an answer.

Lila immediately locked eyes with Darlinton whose face masked her own in shock.

Luke tried to cover but not before Lila and Darlinton caught the fear on his face. "BARBARA JEAN SPENCER!!! You stop making up such stupid ridiculous lies."

And before he could get another word out she jumped up stomped her little foot and clinched her little hands into fist and demanded "I am not a liar, mama is dead and she isn't in heaven. She is lying on the couch with her eyes open, and she smells awful."

Luke stood up fast and while thanking Lila and Darlinton he grabbed Bobbie by her had and dragged her away. Lila tried to protest the departure but Luke picked his little sister up and increased his speed. As they approached the Spencer home he was still scolding her for having such a big mouth. Neither of the children noticed the big back limousine that followed them..

The Spencer House, Elm Street*

Luke sat staring at Lila in disbelief, he trusted her, he thought he made a friend formed a connection in the few short hours they spent together. Perhaps his father was right, you can't trust the rich man, they really are poison, they really don't care who they hurt. His thoughts were interrupted by the soft sob of his little sister burying her face in his chest. He whispered softly to her that everything would be okay and rubbed her back until she calmed down, In his anger he had refused to talk to anyone to give any information or listen to the reassurances they tried to offer but now weariness had overtaken anger and all he felt was numb.

He counted at least 9 police officers rummaging through their home, two men in white jackets with blue gloves were examining their mom, a well dressed man in a charcoal suit with dark hair and a very serious look on his face stood close to Lila and Darlinton, while a tall blonde with beautiful blue eyes and a soft smile frequently flashed in his direction walked from group to group whispering quietly and writing in a notebook never taking her eyes off him for to long.

"Hello Luke, I want to try an introduce myself again." She said calmly hoping he was finally out of fight.

My name is Andrea... Andrea Hall but my friends call me Andrea, and I hope we can be friends." When Luke looked at her and did not explode like earlier she continued. "I am The Director at the Department of Social Services here in Port Charles, your friend Lila Quartermaine is a very close friend of mine as well and she is concerned for you and your sister." She saw the look in Lukes eyes and paused waiting for the response she knew was coming.

"She's not my friend." Luke stated matter of factly as he looked around her to Lila. "If she were she wouldn't have done this to us." He wrapped his arms tighter around Bobbie and waited for Andrea to continue.

"I can certainly understand why you think that way." She continued in a different direction hoping not to upset him any further. "Tell me Luke do you and Bobbie have any other brothers or sisters?"

Luke just shook his head no as he stared into her eyes.

"How about Grandparents? Or Aunts and Uncles?"

Before Luke could think Bobbie said "Our Papa and Gram died" showing her face for the first time since this started her sudden fascination with everything dead since watching her own mama die in front of her three days ago was really starting to bother Luke.

"I am sorry" was the quick soft reply Andrea offered as she took her first glimpse into the face of the little red head.

"It's okay, daddy said they were good for nothing bastards, he said I was a good for nothing bastard too, but mama was sad and so was I, we always had the best sleepovers with them... What's a good for nothing bastard? Where are they taking mama?" She asked as she pointed to the stretcher her mother was being placed on. "Are they taking her to heaven? Can I visit her in heaven? How far is heaven? Is it as far as Florida? Aunt Ruby Lives in Florida, she visits us at Christmas, but we can't visit her because mama says it's not proper. What's proper?"

Luke looked at the overwhelming expression on Andreas face and sat quietly, finally there was someone else to answer all his sisters questions lord knows he had been trying to for days with no success.

"Well proper means suitable or appropriate." avoiding the other half dozen questions the little girl asked her. "Do you know why your mom would think your aunts is inappropriate?" Andrea asked Bobbie as she knelt down to look into her eyes.

"What's pr-op-tiate mean?" Bobbie looked seriously into Andreas eyes trying to figure out why mama didn't want her to go to Aunt Rubys.

"That's a tough one, for some reason your mama thought Aunt Rubys wasn't the 'Right' place to take you. Do you know why she might think that?" Andrea asked in a way that made it sound unimportant.

Again Luke just looked at her not willing to help any of them out in anyway, so she looked again at Bobbie.

"Daddy said Aunt Rubys a selfish overpriced whore. What's a whore?" Bobbie asked innocently

That was all Luke could take he jumped up and Bobbie fell smack on her bottom on the floor he bent down glared at her and whispered just loud enough for Andrea to hear "Aunt Ruby is not a whore, and you Barbara Jean Spencer have a big mouth. This all your fault because you NEVER know when to shut up. Can you Please just Shut UP." With that said he stood up and walked over to the small dining room table and flopped in a chair. Ignoring the crocodile tears that started to fall down his sisters cheeks.

Darlinton who along with Lila and Lee the gentleman in the suit Luke spotted earlier had been listening to the exchange between Andrea and the kids, quickly walked over to the little red head and picked her up with ease. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her little arms around his neck as tight as she could. He squeezed her enough to give her comfort but not to tight as to hurt her. "Everything is going to be okay little copper top, Mrs.Lila is only here to help." He whispered and he could here her tiny sobs escape as she cried.

After such an emotionally eventful day it wasn't long before Bobbie was sound asleep still clinging to Darlinton, he was walking around slowly as if to rock her. The officer in charge had informed Andrea they were finished in the house and Lena's body had been taken to a funeral home in upper Port Charles at Lila's request and assurance of financial responsibility. Andrea, Lila and Lee walked over to Luke after much discussion amongst themselves.

Lukes look was grave, he already knew what was coming. He would be taken to some boys home and Bobbie would be thrown into some girls home. Separated, torn apart, and all his promises to her would be broken. He would be made to be the same looser liar his father was, and he buried his head in his hands and began to cry, for the first time since his mom died he cried. He cried for his mother, the beautiful soul trapped in an abusive loveless marriage, whose smile made all the fear off a lifetime of brutality at his fathers hands bearable. He cried for the moments they shared and the moments they never will. He cried for his little sister, for all the moments she will never share with her mama, for the brutality she's endured at her fathers hands. He Cried and once the tears began they couldn't be stopped.

Lila pulled a chair next to his so that they were face to face and pulled him to her. She didn't offer this broken teenager any words of platitudes or unwanted apologies, she just wrapped her arms around him and held him while he grieved a loss she couldn't possibly understand.

After about twenty minutes Luke gently pulled away and looked so deep into her eyes he swore he could see her soul, she moved her hand to his cheek gave him a weak smile and softly said. "It's time to go home."

Quartermaine Mansion*

Edward had been pacing the foyer for over an hour, what could possibly be keeping Lila? She should have been home from the park hours ago. When the door opened he was more than a little surprised to see the brigade she had with her. He nodded at Lee who was not just his family lawyer but one of his closest friends, than walked over to Lila and enveloped her in a warm embrace and told her how worried he was. He said hello to Andrea who he knew only through Lila's charitable events and gave Darlinton a skeptical glance noticing not for the first time the little figure cradled and sleeping in his arms. His eyes than drifted to the sullen slender teenage boy standing sheepishly close to his wife. "If this" he started to say but was immediately silenced by the look on his wife's face.

She motioned at Darlinton who took his cue and whispered to Luke to come with him. But Luke stood frozen awed at the sight in front of him. He'd never seen anything like this place, this is a palace not a mansion he thought to himself as he looked up the curved staircase. Darlinton cleared his throat and Luke quickly followed him up the stairs.

Once the children were out of earshot Lila smiled her most seductive smile at Edward and before he could give her any of his nonsense she stated coolly "I have asked Lee to draw up two sets of documents, one will give us temporary custody of the two children and allow us to adopt them permanently if no suitable relative is willing or able to take them in, the other will give ME temporary custody of the two children and allow ME to adopt them permanently if no suitable relative is willing to take them in. Which shall I sign? And before you answer Edward Louis Quartermaine I suggest You take a moment to think about it, And Choose wisely."

Edward stared at his wife in shock, two children, they already had two children... two Children he had lost control of long ago and he certainly wasn't sure about adding two more to the mix. He looked at the steadfast determination on his wife's face. Her beautiful crystal blue eyes, eyes that never asked him for anything and gave him everything. He knew the two little orphans were there to stay whether he wanted it or not, so why not make it easier on himself and his Lila. "He looked at Lee and grumpily ask "Where do I sign?"

Lee smiled for the first time since receiving Lila's call, The smell of Lenas dead body along with the little red heads confessions and questions followed by the tears shed by both children was not something he would be able to move past anytime soon. After what he witnessed he knew if Edward fought Lila and she lost, which was not a big if at all, he would be dragging two little orphans home to Gail. He handed Edward the documents and showed him where to sign and he did followed by Lila. He could never deny her heart not when he knew she would never deny him his.

After the papers were signed the four adults went into the family sitting room Edward poured Lila a glass of wine and gave Lee and Andrea each a glass of water as they requested. Andrea explained to them that she would try to get in touch with "Aunt Ruby" and have her background checked, if she was interested in taking the children to Florida. She also informed them of the paperwork that needed to be done as soon as possible which Lee would review. As the director she was able to bypass the family meetings and approve the placement.

Once all the formalities were finished Andrea turned to Lila and smiled sadly "As your friend not as the Director of DSS I want you to know that I think what you are doing for those children is the most precious and priceless gift they could ever receive, I have a feeling they haven't been given much of anything in a very long time. And as the Director of DSS I won't order counseling but after what I witnessed tonight I suspect long term physical as well as emotional abuse, it might be a good idea.

Lee spoke up "I can talk to Gail as soon as I get home, I am sure she would be happy to help in any way possible."

Lila smiled and thanked him "I think that would be best, Gail has the gentleness of a mother and the compassion of a saint, I couldn't ask for anyone better."

Lee smiled with pride. "If you don't think you need me for anything else tonight, It has been a long day and an even longer evening, I should probably get home to Gail, Monica and Scotty."

"I will walk out with you." Andrea smiled.

"Wait for me" Edward said to Lila and walked Lee and Andrea to the door. He turned to Lee "I am not convinced this is a good idea, but I am glad you were with Lila this evening. Thank you."

"All you can do is give it a chance, trust me, I had my own apprehensions when Monica and Scotty came to live with me." Lee smiled, he thought about how much his own life had changed since Gail along with her adopted daughter teenage daughter Monica and her young son Scotty moved in. They still had there moments, Monica was a sassy and sometimes moody 17 year old and Scotty was a head strong, curious, sometimes mischievous five year old, but they definitely brought life to Lee's quite home.

Edward gave him an anxious nod and said goodnight.

Lila was staring out the French doors that led to the patio when Edward walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know you must think I have completely lost my mind, but after what I saw, what I heard, I couldn't walk away from them." She turned to look in his eyes "I could not walk away from them and look at myself in the mirror. I do hope you can understand." She said

Edward gently took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I know you think we can make aa difference in their lives my dear, but I am am just not so sure. Think about Alan and Tracy, I don't believe they are going to be very receptive to this."

"Edward those children have nothing and we have so much to give. Alan will be starting college in a few short months making a whole new exciting life for himself, and Tracy... Well Tracy God Bless her heart, has been given the world and is not content. I am not sure if she ever will be, but I do know her attitude will not sway my decision."

Edward raised an eyebrow "I suppose this is my punishment for ignoring your hints about that little Pomeranian you wanted for your birthday."

Lila laughed, oh Edward put on a good show that's for sure but deep down he was such a softie. "Where are Alan and Tracy? She asked

"Alan is at the drive in with that good for nothing what's her name? You know that girl who wears pants. Why he would run around with a girl like that is beyond me. There are plenty of suitable young ladies who I might add know how to properly dress."

Lila cut in before he really started in on his rant "Oh Edward, Rae is a perfectly nice young lady, fashion is changing you are just going to have to get used to it. And Tracy?"

"Tracy is spending the night at Claire's house, which I might add she called and informed me. Notice I said informed not asked? I had half a mind to drive over there and pick her up, if I hadn't been so worried about you I would have." Edward grumbled

"It's probably best she wasn't here tonight anyway." Lila said apologetically


	2. Meet And Greet

***Quartermaine Mansion***

**The Next Morning**

Bobbie stretched and wiggled out from under the covers, rubbing her eyes as the sun flickered through the crack in the curtains. She was instantly startled and a little frightened at her strange surroundings. She sat up and looked around amazed at all the fancy wonderful things in the room, her fear instantly turning to delight. Her bed with the huge four post and carved wood was bigger than anything she could have imagined from any fairytale her mama read her, and the dresser, nightstand, and vanity all matched, she's never been anywhere where all the furniture not only matched but was so delightful.

After investigating every nook and cranny, opening every drawer and ruffling through the closet, Bobbie decided it was time to see what other magical things she could find in this place. She slowly opened the door and stepped out into a glorious hallway, she was just about to reach up and touch a crystal vase when she heard the turning of a door knob. She quietly and quickly climbed under the lace cloth draped over the table the vase was sitting on.

Alan Quartermaine was up bright and early for a Saturday . He had a perfect date with Rae last night however he couldn't help but feel as if there was something she wanted to tell him but was stalling, he had invited her over for breakfast and to spend some time together before the big spring barbecue the Hardys were throwing, maybe they could take a walk and he could pry it out of her. They'd been dating for eleven months, and what an amazing eleven months its been. He smiled he never thought of himself as the type of guy who wanted a longterm relationship, a little voice inside his head said perhaps he still wasn't, he spent most of his high school years dating the most beautiful girls in school, going to the best parties, and playing ball never tied to one person for more than a couple months and that's exactly how he liked it. Until Rae, she was a keeper, with that jet black hair, light ivory skin, and those piercing Blue eyes. Alan was definitely a happy young man. But then why was he finding himself thinking of Monica more often than not these days? He decided he was not going to go there.

He quickly showered, shaved, brushed his teeth and threw on some comfortable cloths, he was hoping cook was in a generous mood today because he had a real craving for a waffle with warm syrup and fresh berries. As he was walking down the hall to the stairs he kept looking back, he could have swore he heard a small shuffle but when he turned around there was nothing. He heard the door bell ring and raced to get it knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey there, your right on time." Alan smiled and stepped aside to let Rae into the house. Once in she looked around and when she didn't see anyone she stepped closer to him and kissed him gently but quickly "I know its only been a few hours, but I missed you like crazy." She told him.

Alan couldn't help but feel a little giddy, hormonal to be precise "I missed you too, you know after breakfast we could head down to the docks." He grinned

"That sounds nice. Where is everyone now?" Rae asked with a mischievous grin as she walked into the family room.

"I'm guessing they are still asleep, Haven't heard a peep from anyone. "Hey better yet lets sneak into the kitchen and have cook pack us up a basket before anyone else comes down." Alan said and than snaked an arm around her and kissed her long and hard only stopping to come up for a little air. He smiled "What do you say?"

"Too late." Rae smiled sheepishly

"I don't understand, too late for what?" He asked

"We have company" she whispered and raised her eyebrow

Alan turned around quickly expecting to see either a blush on his mothers cheeks or hear a snide remark from his father or his sister. Instead he saw two big brown eyes peeking at him over the arm of the couch.

"Hello" Alan said with a puzzled smile. But the little red head ducked down and disappeared behind the couch without a word.

He turned and looked at Rae and shook his head, she could tell by the look on his face he had no idea where the little red head came from. She walked over to the end of the couch bent down on her knees and peeked around the corner. 'Hi there, my name is Rae. I really like your dress its so pretty." She said as she pointed to Lilas silk pastel pink shirt that was used as a nightgown.

Bobbie stared at her for a long moment before looking down and touching the fabric of her makeshift nightgown. She looked back up and with a very serious face said "its soft."

"Oh I can tell, I've never seen anything so soft and shiny in my life." She shifted from her knees to sitting down with her legs crossed. "What is your name?" She asked

"I'm Barbara Jean Spencer" Bobbie told her

"Wow that's a big name for such a little girl. Is that okay if I call you Barbara?" Rae asked

"Only Mama and Luke call me Barbara sometimes." Bobbie said

Rae looked at Alan who chuckled and shrugged his shoulders he was definitely amused. He walked over to them knelt down " I'm Alan James Quartermaine my name is pretty big to so everyone calls me Alan. What does everyone else call you?"

Bobbie looked at him and contemplated whether or not she was going to talk to this particular stranger but decided he seemed nice and had a brilliant smile she was instantly drawn to. "Bobbie"

"Than how about Rae and I call you Bobbie too." With a nod from her he continued "Bobbie I didn't know we had company staying with us. Are you here with your parents?" At her shake of the head no he glanced at Rae. "Okay, Bobbie, how about this? What's your moms name?"

Bobbie looked a little confused and said "Mama"

Both Alan and Rae chuckled at the unexpected answer but before they could try again Darlinton came into the room and scooped her up, for such a strong, serious and impressive man who preferred to keep an emotional distance from most people he took an instant liking and felt a powerful protectiveness to this particular tiny one. "Oh little copper top there you are, I was quiet distressed when I went to check on you and you were no where to be found. Do you know how unhappy Mrs Lila would be if we lost you?"

Bobbie giggled and wrapped her arms tightly around her new best friend "Darling, I missed you so much." She said as if they had been friends her whole life and hadn't seen each other in weeks. The mispronunciation of his name was not missed on Alan and Rae and they smiled at the very entertaining girl. "Darling where's Luke?" She asked

"He is still sleeping, yesterday was very emotionally draining and long, I wouldn't be surprised if he slept a few more hours." He said to her and when she looked at him curiously he added "Emotionally draining means to many feelings, he's sad, mad, tired all at the same time. But sleep will help and when he wakes up we will make sure he gets some good food in him. How does that sound?"

Bobbie was satisfied that the answer to the question she was going to ask was answered and her attention was now on the mention of food. "I hope he doesn't sleep for to long, I am so hungry" she said.

"Than we will just have to go right in and have cook prepare breakfast for our early risers.'

Darlinton stated. "Perhaps Mr. Alan here and his guest would like to join you."

"Well, Rae and I were thinking of having breakfast down at the lake but our plans weren't definite so I think we could be persuaded to keep this little one company until everyone else wakes up." Alan said quickly, being a Quartermaine he knew far to well when something was amiss in his family and something was defiantly amiss. Heck with the Quartermaines something was always amiss.

Rae looked at him and raised an eyebrow, the little girl was certainly amusing but she did not wake up at the crack of dawn to spend time with a toddler.

With a shrug of his shoulders Alan mouthed "Sorry" and he did feel bad but he also knew, going down to the lake would NOT get answers to why Bobbie was walking around his house wearing his mothers shirt for a nightgown and who exactly this Luke person was and what had him so emotionally drained.

As soon as Darlinton set Bobbie down in a chair and went into the kitchen Alan started his interrogation "So Bobbie, how did you come about being here?

"Huh" she said

"This house? How did you get here?" He tried again

"I don't know, I fell to sleep at my house and when I woke up I was here. In a huge room up the stairs. Is your room up the stairs too? Is your room as big as the room I was in? Does it have its own big bathroom and bathtub too? I never saw a bed so BIG in my entire life is your bed big with huge fluffy pillows too?" Bobbie asked question after question before Alan had time to give an answer she was asking another.

Rae could tell by how wide Alan's eyes were that he was thrown off so she tried. "So Bobbie, where is your mama?"

"She's dead. She was lying dead on our couch, but Mrs Lila had some guys take her to heaven. I am going to have Luke take me to see her there as soon as he wakes up, well after he eats." She said so matter of factly that it sent a shrill down Raes back.

"And who is Luke?' Rae continued

"He's my brother, Darling said he was still sleeping cause his motion is drained"

"Yes, I heard that." Rae said "And what about your Dad?" Bobbie stared at her, Rae guessed what was coming so she quickly added "Where is he? Your dad. Where is your dad"

"He ran off to get more rye, but he didn't come back yet." Bobbie said

"So... you're.. an orphan?" Rae said quietly more to herself and Alan than anything.

But whatever that word orphan meant did not sit well with Bobbie and she jumped up in her chair threw her shoulders back scrunched her little face and protested "I AM NOT AN ORPHIN! I AM A GIRL"

Rae and Alan both having been startled by her outburst looked on with shocked faces, while Darlinton who caught the tail end of the conversation quickly tried to sooth things over. "Yes, copper top you are most certainly a girl. Now on your bottom please. Chairs are made for sitting, floors are made for standing and breakfast is on its way out so how about we talk about something else." He said as he gave a censored look to Alan and Rae.

And before anyone could respond breakfast was being served, Buffett style. As trays were set out Bobbie couldn't believe her eyes. She jumped off her chair and ran over to the table that held the serving trays. There were muffins, eggs, sausage, bacon, cinnamon rolls as big as her head, and than she saw what her stomach could never resist WAFFLES! WAFFLES with berries, whipped cream and hot maple syrup. She automatically started to grab one when she heard Darling clear his throat and she looked up. "How about you go sit back in your chair and I will prepare your plate." He said

Her excited face fell a bit but just a bit "Can I have waffles please? With lots and lots of whip cream and berries and smothered in syrup."she asked

"Yes, you 'MAY" have A waffle with a bit of whip cream and a lot of fresh berries and just the right amount of syrup. Along with some eggs and either bacon or sausage." Darlinton said.

"But if I don't have eggs and bacon or sausage I will have more room for more waffles." she tried to reason.

"Nice try, but you copper top, will not be able to finish one waffle much less two, and you need protein, unless you wish to remain so scrawny forever." He countered.

She looked at him and decided to rise to the challenge "k, but if I finish everything and want another waffle, Can I ummm MAY I please have another?"

"Yes. If you finish everything." Darlinton agreed

Darlinton dished up Bobbie's plate while Alan and Rae dished their own, once everyone had their food in front of them Bobbie scrunched her face as she looked at Alans plate. "How come he gets two Waffles with so much whip cream and syrup and doesn't have any eggs with sausage or bacon?" She demanded

Rae laughed and Alan gave a huge guilty smile, "Because he likes to set a bad example."a soft light hearted voice said from behind her.

Bobbie whipped her head around and jumped up excitedly in her chair again "MRS. LILA were having breakfast. I have a waffle! What are you doing here? Are you here for breakfast? I made two new friends. Do you want to meet them too?" Maybe they can come to the park with us for a picnic next time we go." Again she heard Darling clear his throat. "Oh, sorry" she said sheepishly "Chairs are made for sitting, and floors are made for standing." She told Lila

"That is correct, that way we stay safe and no one falls and gets hurt." Lila said with a smile. She turned to Alan who raised and eyebrow at her. "Your father had to make a call and than we need to speak with you, about..." she paused.

"I can guess about." He said but Lila could already tell she was right, her son would take this well. She was not surprised, He was the easier of her children. He took everything well. The battle would be with her daughter not her son. And if she were to venture a guess another battle with the sleeping sullen teenager upstairs. Who was she kidding the two missing in action at the moment were more to give them a war than a battle, but for now she would enjoy breakfast with the two she knew would happily accept and easily adjust to their new situation.

She slipped into the seat next to Bobbie, across from Alan and Rae, and smiled lightheartedly. "Rae it is delightful to see you this morning. Do the two of you have plans?" She asked

"Its good to see you as well. We were just going to spend some time together before the big bar-b-cue this afternoon. However, with everything going on here we could be flexible if need be." Rae smiled knowing big changes were amidst the Quartermaine household.

Alan looked over at her with a genuine smile she was definitely being more understanding than he would be if the rolls were reversed.

The look was not lost on Lila who then turned her focus to Bobbie, "Did you sleep well?'

"Aha" Bobbie said but did not elaborate, her focus was on eating every bite of the waffle. She did pause and look up at Lila with a big smile.

"To answer your earlier question, I am here because this is my house. I live here, along with my husband and two children. Your new friend over there is my son Alan and your friend Rae is also a friend of mine."

Bobbie swallowed the food she was devouring and decided the rest of the waffle could wait. She had questions and Mrs Lila was one of very few people in her life who actually took the time to listen and answer. "If this is your house, how come I'm. Here?"

"Well you see Edward, that's my husband, Edward and I thought you could stay with us while we look for your aunt Ruby and any other relatives you may have. Do you think that would be okay? It may take awhile."

"Yes I think that'd be really mazing. How long is awhile? Can we go visit mama in heaven while we wait? I think she's going to be worried if she doesn't know where we are. Can I sleep in the big room again? Is Lukes room by mine? What happens if I have a scary dream and I cant find him?" Bobbie asked, suddenly very nervous of her surroundings.

Lila swallowed the lump in her throat the hard questions have started "Awhile is at least a few weeks, maybe a few months maybe longer." She turned a bit so she was facing Bobbie more and continued. "You know one of the best things about heaven is, no matter where you are up there you can always see the people you love, so even now your mama can see you, she knows you are here and that you are safe and have a full belly. And first thing Monday we are going to go buy her a new dress and arrange for a special day where we can go and you can tell her everything you need to tell her, and there will be a big stone with her name on it where we can bring her flowers and visit her as often as you want. How does 11212that sound?"

"That would be nice, I really miss her. I wish I could go live with her in heaven that way daddy would never find me. If he can't find me than his angry hands won't hurt me anymore." Bobbie said as she looked deep into Lilas eyes which had let a few tears escape at the child's admission. "Don't be sad Mrs Lila" she said as she reached up to wipe her friends face for her while climbing into her lap for a well needed snuggle. "Luke said mama is happy in heaven that daddy can't hurt her anymore that she doesn't have to be afraid or hide. That's good. Right?"

"Yes my love, it is a very good thing." Lila said as she squeezed the little girl a bit tighter "And you don't have to be afraid anymore either not of your daddy or his angry hands not of anything. Lukes room is right across from yours and Edward and I are right down the hall. We wont let anything bad happen to you. You are safe here."she said as she kissed the top of her bright read head.

"You know my room is up there too, so if Luke is out or busy you can always come talk to me as well" Alan added listening to Bobbie talk about angry hands hurting her turned his stomach. He knew his family was far from perfect, they argued who was he kidding there yelling and squabbles could wake the dead, but they NEVER, NEVER would physically harm one another. "And Darlinton is usually around. In fact there will always be someone here to make sure you are okay."

Rae reached for his hand and squeezed it. She couldn't believe what an amazing man she was dating. She hoped this relationship could withstand. She knew most 18 year olds including herself would not be so easily accepting of two new kids coming in and disrupting a well built family. But she had to agree with Alan's vibes, someone needed to take care of this child as well as the one upstairs sleeping and if the Quartermaines who had everything money could buy as well as Lila leading the pack couldn't do it, than could anyone?

Bobbie relaxed as she felt the tension leaving Lila she looked up at her and smiled than quickly returned to her chair and her waffle. She did take a quick glance around to make sure her Darling was still within eye shot and once she spotted him, she picked up her fork and resumed the task at hand. Alan looked at his mother and nodded his head yes and smiled sadly there was a silent communication of acceptance and approval between the two.

"I will never understand why every time I wake up, I have a dozen messages from that man. I pay him to manage the office. To make the hard decisions so I don't have to be there every second of everyday. It's the weekend for goodness sake. I might as well save myself the money I end up doing all the work anyway" Edward grumbled as he came into the dining room.

The four diners all looked up at him, Alan shook his head and rolled his eyes, Rae tried to fight a smile, Bobbie shrieked down in her chair making herself look as small as possible, and Lila giggled "Edward darling, you know as well as I do if poor Mark makes a major decision without you, you will be even more irritated than you are now for not having been included. It really is a no win situation for him."

"Now don't you go making excuses for the man Lila." He said as he grabbed a plate and started adding food to it. "If it were up to you everyone would be given a raise and an extra week of paid vacation, that is just no way to do business." He brought his plate and a fresh cup of coffee over to the table. He gave her half a smile as he sat down just to let her know he wouldn't change her kind heart for anything in the world. He looked over at his son "What has you up so early on a Saturday?" Than looked at Rae "Oh forget I asked. Good morning young lady."he said to Rae. "I've been meaning to talk to you.'

Alan who was looking at Rae turned sharply toward his father "Whatever it is father, forget it." He said firmly.

Edward just ignored him and continued talking to Rae as if he hadn't been interrupted "You know I am a man who can easily fall into any trend, but women should not be prowling around in pants."

"Edward" Lila scolded "It is not up to you to tell Rae or any other 18 year old what they should or should not be wearing. I already told you, trends change you are not a fashion designer and are being extremely rude to our guest."

Rae for her part was used to all of Edwards ramblings and took it for what it was. Rambling. Alan on the other hand was not going to let it pass. "Father ladies have been wearing pants for three years now, get used to it. I for one happen to like them." He smiled at Rae.

"I just bet you do, and that is exactly why they are inappropriate." Edward said.

Rae and Alan both laughed

Edward who was about to rant about their reaction caught site of the little red head hiding behind Lilas arm. He remembered the long story Lila told him after they went up to bed, and softened he certainly did not want to frighten the girl, from what he heard she's had enough of that to last a lifetime. "Well my dear are you going to introduce me to your friend." He smiled

"Oh yes of course darling, Edward this is Bobbie, Bobbie can you say hello to Edward?"

Bobbie hid further behind her arm, she was not very interested in making friends with this angry man, but with a little encouragement from Lila she decided it wouldn't hurt to just say hello, and as she was about to give in a loud slam was heard from the other room and she jumped right into Lilas lap and buried her face she knew far to well that yelling and slamming led to angry hands and she hoped Lila was telling the truth when she said she would never have to worry about angry hands again.

Tracy stormed into the dining room arms waving wildly "I cannot believe Claire, the nerve of her. Can you believe she actually had the audacity to get the exact dress I told her I was going to get for the end of year dance. And to top it off she didn't even have the guts to tell me she stole my dress. I had to find out myself when she opened her closet there it was... I AM FURIOUS." She screamed.

"Talk about your third world problems." Came a sarcastic response from behind her.

Before Edward or Lila could respond Tracy turned, ready to attack "Who the HELL are you and where do you get off talking to ME like that in MY house?"

"Names Luke, and sorry PRINCESS but you don't look old enough or smart enough to own a place like this." He woke up about an hour earlier and laid in bed staring around the spacious room the longer he looked at all the fine furnishings the more out of place he felt, and the angrier he became. And hearing this spoiled brat throwing a fit over a dress did nothing to improve his mood, in fact all it really did was give him a target to take his frustrations out on. "But If I am wrong and you do In-fact pay the bills around here, than you have my most humble apologies your heinous." He said as he bowed.

"That's quite enough from both of you" Lila said in a soft voice as to not frighten the little girl hiding in her arms, but stern enough to silence the two angry teenagers. She locked eyes with Luke, than nodded down to his frightened sister.

Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath he walked past Tracy and sat in Bobbies vacated chair next to Lila "Hey Barbara Jean" he said softly as he rubbed her back "We were just goofing around, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Bobbie peaked at him and he smiled at her. "I had a waffle and eggs and bacon" she said quietly "and I made new friends Alan and Rae, and this is Mrs. Lilas home she lives here with her Edward and on Monday we are going to go get mama a new dress to wear to heaven. Mrs. Lila said we are going to stay with her for awhile, that means a few weeks or months or maybe longer. She said we are safe here. Can we stay? Please Luke? "

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Tracy shouted as she looked straight into Bobbie's eyes scaring the little girl back into hiding her face into Lilas protective body.

"That can be arranged" Luke said with pure venom as he jumped up and stood face to face with Tracy. "You want to play? Than lets play PRINCESS! But Barbara Jean is off limits to you do you understand me?"

Edward jumped up at the same time as Luke did and was now standing between the two. "Enough he said with every bit of conviction he had."

At this Darlinton walked over and took Bobbie from Lila and retreated from the room. This was going to be a conversation that little ears did not need to hear.

Rae gave Alans hand a squeeze and whispered in his ear before following Darlinton out of the room.

"Now the five of us are going to sit down and have breakfast and when we are all finished, and only when we are all finished we will discuss the situation. Do I make myself clear?" Lila said in a voice that meant she expected to be obeyed.

Edward and Alan both smiled at her Luke shook his head and politely said "Yes Ma'am" And Tracy who had only heard her mother use that tone once or twice in her life stared at her mother shocked and said "Of course Mother, but I grabbed something on my way home, so I will just have coffee and juice."

"You know I am kind of glad Clair bought that dress you wanted, I was really hoping we could go to New York City and find a dress for your big dance." Lila said trying to break the ice. She knew how much her daughter liked to shop and to Tracy New York City shopping was the best kind of shopping.

Tracys eyes lit up as she looked at her mom "Really? But there's only three weeks until the dance we would have to go soon." She said

"Yes I know, I have already called a few of those boutiques you are so fond of to inquire on some appropriate dresses." Lila said as she sipped her coffee.

Edward, Alan, and Luke all looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"So Luke, I'm Alan, I had the pleasure of having breakfast with your sister. She's quiet a character."

Alan said, than added "I mean that in a good way, she was very entertaining."

Luke chuckled "Yeah Barbara Jean can entertain the best of them, thanks for watching out for her this morning, I hope she wasn't much trouble. I know once she gets on a roll with her questions she can drive a person crazy."

"No she wasn't any trouble at all." Alan Chuckled thinking about all the questions she asked him and Rae "But you certainly have to be on your toes when she wants answers." He said

Luke laughed and caught the irritated look he was getting from Tracy and couldn't help but remember what his mama told him about killing people with kindness and if a little light banter irritated her what would a lot more do? "Umm Mr. Quartermaine, Mrs. Lila I wanted to thank you putting us up on such short notice. Your house is so beautiful and the room was spectacular. And this Breakfast is fantastic."

"Oh your welcome young man, there's plenty more food over there." Edward said with pride "Please call me Edward. So why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"There's not much to tell, its pretty much what you see is what you get. I'm fourteen, I will be fifteen in May. I am in the 9th grade almost done with junior high." He said checking to make sure he was still irritating Tracy.

"Any Hobbies" Tracy said Snidely knowing Luke was purposely trying to irritate her

"Well I'm an expert at taking a punch, in fact I average about 90% when it comes to jumping in front of Bobbie when its her turn to have the crap beat out of her. How about you princess? Any special skills besides shopping?" Luke said

"Right, look if you want squatters rights just say so, no need for the fairytales." She shot back

"Fairytales" Luke said and stood up pulling up his shirt revealing a chest and stomach full of purple and blue bruises the size of a mans fist. "Fairytales Princess, why don't you go check out my five year old sister she has matching magic fairytale kisses all over her as well."

Tracy was shocked silent, she new she was privileged and sheltered but she never imagined... How could she know? There was barely a spot on his chest or stomach that wasn't beaten black and blue.

"Look thanks for everything but this just isn't the place for Barbara Jean and me." Luke said to Lila and walked out of the room in search of his sister.

Alan sat numb with his forehead in his hand, he wasn't a fool he knew there were men in this world who abused their family but seeing the results on Lukes chest and stomach and knowing his new little friend had them as well made him both sick and angry.

Lila looked at Edward with tears in her eyes. He didn't see her cry often, she was a strong woman, soft, compassionate, full of love and hope, but always strong. "I will talk to Darlinton, we will find the bastard who did that and make him pay." He said to his wife before going in search of his new child.

"I didn't know, I Didn't Know Mamma" Tracy said

"I know you didn't, look what's important now is to make sure they are someplace where that cannot happen anymore. I know you don't like the idea of them staying with us. But you are going to have to get used to it because they are here to stay. She looked at Alan wanting to make sure both her children were listening "The Department of Social Services are looking for suitable relatives, if none are found your father and I have agreed to make them a permanent part of our family."

"I understand" Alan said "You mentioned something about an aunt in Florida"

"Yes they are going to look into it, but something Bobbie said last night makes Andrea from DSS think it may not be an appropriate place for children. What are your thoughts on the situation son?"

Alan shrugged "I don't know its definitely going to take some getting used to. Luke seems like he could be a good kid if he didn't have all that anger bottled up although looking at what his dad did, I cant say I blame him for being so angry and Bobbie is a doll having her around all the time would be fine by me I don't think I could get enough of her."

Lila smiled at him than turned to her daughter "And You?"

"Like you said there here to stay whether I like it or not so, why bother asking?" Tracy said not happy one bit with this insane idea of her parents. "So when are we going to New York City for my dress? She asked

Alan rolled his eyes and threw his napkin on the table "Perhaps you should see if she could get some counseling as well, she probably needs it more than Luke and Bobbie." He said and walked out of the room.

"The dance is in three weeks we will go the weekend before." Lila said as she stood, she kissed the top of her daughters head and walked out of the room in search of Edward and Luke.

Tracy rolled her eyes and her jaw clinched as she thought to herself "Those brats have been here less than 12 hours and they completely forgot what day it is. I will NOT stand for this!"

Luke found Bobbie laughing with Rae and Darlinton in the front family room, he really didn't want to spoil her happiness but they didn't belong here, no correction he didn't belong here. She however fit right in, but she belonged with him more than she belonged here. Before he could call out to her Edward touched his arm and nodded his head to the foyer. Luke struggled internally but decided he owed the old man an explanation and followed him out of the room.

Edward led Luke to his study and gestured for him to take a seat before saying. "I'm not going to pretend to know how you feel, I cant even begin to imagine. I can however tell you that Lila and I are here for you if you need anything, or if you simply want to talk."

Luke looked down at his hands not really sure what he was supposed to say."Look its not that I don't appreciate everything you have done for us I mean everything you are willing to do, its just that Bobbie and I need to get to our own family. Once aunt Ruby hears about what happened she's going to want us to go stay with her in Florida" he said unsure if that statement was true or not.

"Well I can certainly understand that" Edward said "Do you know how we can get in touch with her? I know Andrea is very interested in talking to her." When Luke nodded his head Edward went to his desk and grabbed a pen and paper "Why don't you write down her number and Andrea can call her first thing Monday."

"Monday" Luke said shocked he really wasn't planning on staying that long. "But I figured Barbara and I could go there today." He told Edward

"Well in a magical world that would be ideal, but your aunt Ruby is going to have to be told of the situation first, and than she might want to grieve for a day or two. Plus she is going to need to get all the personal documents for both you and your sister before she can uproot you to another state." Edward said hoping the boy was buying everything he said

"Personal Documents?" Luke asked

"Oh yes, like your birth certificates, social security cards, immunization records. Anything she would need to enroll you in school. Without them she's going to be so busy dealing with both the state of New York and the state of Florida she isn't going to have time to work or take care of you and your sister. I'll tell you dealing with the states is a full time job in its own."

Luke looked overwhelmed just listening to Edward talk "I guess I didn't think about all that stuff" he said he was sure glad Edward was thinking for him.

"Oh and not to mention someone is going to have to go through any other paper work your parents may have left behind and clean out your house. But don't you worry about that Lila and I will help with all of it." Edward said " And lets not forget the most important thing of all." Edward looked at Luke who looked up into his eyes "Lila told your little sister she was going to take her to pick out a dress and arrange a burial for your mother. You do want that don't you? It seems like something your sister might really need, to know where her mother is buried and a chance to say goodbye."

"Oh of course I want that, Barbara Jean deserves that much and I guess I probably wouldn't mind it for myself either." Luke paused making sure he had Edwards full attention before continuing "She was a good mom you know. She loved us, even if she couldn't find a way to protect us, she really did loves us. And we love her." He said

"I know son" Edward whispered to him. "I know"

Feeling a bit uncomfortable with his vulnerability Luke changed the subject "So how long do you think it will take to get everything in order for the burial, notifying Aunt Ruby, all the documents and the house clearing and everything?" He asked "Because I really don't think your daughter likes us or wants us here"

"Oh I'm not sure a couple weeks at least I'd guess" at the distressed look on Lukes face he quickly added "But as soon as DSS contacts your aunt she is welcome to come and stay immediately and we will hold the burial when she is here so you will have family with you. And as far as Tracy is concerned don't you worry about her to be perfectly honest I am not so sure she likes Alan and I living here either but she's learned to live with it and she will learn to live with you here too." Edward flashed Luke a big smile.

Luke laughed he couldn't believe the old man just said that.

Lila walked in smiling hearing Edward and Luke laughing was music to her ears. She decided not to spoil the moment by bringing up the issues from the dining room Edward appeared to have everything under control. "Well here you two are, I hope I'm not interrupting" she said

"Oh no we were just finishing up a little man to man talk." Edward told her "Where is everyone?"

"Oh well, Alan and Rae went to the mall. Rae volunteered to go pick out some new clothes for Luke and Bobbie, just to get us through until we can go do some proper shopping on Monday. I hope that is okay with you?" She asked Luke "She said she could tell your size, and she promised Jeans and solid t-shirts only. We figured since that is what you are currently wearing you would be comfortable in them. They will also grab night cloths and socks and underwear. But don't worry Alan agreed to grab the underwear." Lila finished with a blush.

Luke blushing as well just nodded his approval.

"Well I for one hope you aren't letting her pick out little Bobbie's cloths, lord knows what she would have her wearing." Edward scolded

Luke just chuckled but Lila was having none of it "Oh Edward she seemed especially excited to pick out some darling little outfits. And she said and I quote 'Tell Edward I promise I will only get her one pants outfit, or maybe two'" Lila giggled " Anyway I thought it was very considerate of them to offer to go, it gives us more time to get ready for the barbecue."

"You know Lila" Edward began but was immediately cut off

"No don't you even start I told Tracy and I am telling you, we are all going to the Hardy's barbecue it will be good for everyone so don't you even think about it. Now I am going to go and give Bobbie a nice long tub, you two start thinking about getting ready yourselves." She said and walked out of the room leaving Edward and Luke both there thinking of ways to get out of the social event. But Edward knew this wasn't just any other baroque.

**Later That Day**

Lila was both excited and nervous as they walked towards the Hardy's backyard, she was excited to surprise her daughter and to introduce the two new children in her charge, nervous at the children's reaction to so many new people who will most certainly be interested in who they were and where they came from.

Before they reached the backyard she halted her small troop to give them one last inspection and perhaps to take a calming moment to count her blessings. Edward looked as handsome as always in a pair of khaki pants and a nice white buttoned up shirt while Alan bless his heart decided to wear a pair of black Jeans and a white t-shirt just to make sure Luke didn't feel under dressed in his dark blue jeans and black t. Tracy looked as gorgeous and put together as she always did in a in a beautiful yellow mini baby doll empire waist mod dress with a nice green ribbon around the high waist and wrist, paired with matching green patten leather flats and her long hair curled and pulled up on top of her head in a classic soft ponytail. And little Bobbie couldn't have been any cuter if she tried standing there in her little sleeveless white mini mod tent dress with little daisies embroidered across the chests complemented by matching little white bloomers with daisies around the legs just peaking out from under her dress, little white thigh high socks and yellow leather Mary Janes. Her thick long spirals pulled up into pigtails each with a daisy in front. Rae definitely had exquisite taste in little girls clothes and Lila thought she had to do something nice to show her how much she appreciated her help. Lila herself wore a soft pink sleeveless high waisted dress with a jewelry neckline that fell just at her knee with simple black pointed flats. "A picture perfect moment in what has been an incredibly rough 24 hours" Lila thought.

Everyone purposely let Tracy lead the way and when she opened the gate and stepped into the back yard she just about jumped out of her skin as the large group shouted "SURPRISE!"

She quickly turned to her parents and laughed "I can't believe you? I thought you forgot."

"Oh like we would ever forget your birthday, give us a little credit" Edward said lightly

Audrey came over and hugged her and than Lila and urged them further in the yard where there was a table set up with a large and quite lovely double height cake with a beautiful maroon watercolor icing effect and macarons and perfectly iced flowers. Balloons and presents and all of her friends from school surrounding it. "Oh Audrey you have outdone yourself, everything is so lovely." Lila said

Tracy and her friends all gathered on the lawn at the furthest end of the backyard purposely distancing themselves from the adults, Alan and Rae went to sit with Monica and some of the older teenagers under a big oak tree while Luke reluctantly gravitated to the gate, hoping to make a quick retreat. "Hey where you off to?" A dark haired teenager who appeared to be the same age as him asked

"I um, well I was just going to go hang out up front." Luke said feeling completely out of sorts, these were certainly not his type of people all dressed to the tees without a care in the world.

"Names Joe, Joe Kelly" the kid said and stuck his hand out

"Luke Spencer" he responded and shook the kids hand

"I haven't seen you around before, you knew to town?" Joe asked

"Not new to Port Charles man, but definitely new to this side of the chuckles" Luke laughed nervously

Joe laughed with him "Never heard it called the chuckles, you want to grab something to eat? We can go hang out at the far end of the yard with the gang over there." Joe pointed to the large group of kids with Tracy

"Oh I appreciate the offer, but I am staying with the Quartermaine's for awhile, and lets just say Tracy and I don't really get along and it being her birthday and all." Luke said

"Yeah well honestly Tracy's usually always arguing with someone or another, but if you just ignore it she'll get over it. Come on, I'll introduce you to the gang." Joe urged and Luke followed hesitantly.

After a few minutes he was glad he did, he had to admit he misjudged the group he was sure they were all going to be as snobbish as Tracy was but in reality they were all pretty down to earth and despite himself he was having a great time.

Gail who was standing with Audrey and Lila bent down and peeked around Lilas legs to get a look at the hiding little girl Lee told her about. "Well hello there, you must be Bobbie" she urged and when she got no response from the child she continued "Hmm to bad there isn't a cute little girl I could give that big pink balloon too" and just as she expected the little girl slowly turned her head and peaked at her. Gail smiled and said "I'm Gail and this is my son Scotty, he is five years old just like you"

As Bobbie shifted to get a look at the little boy, Scotty shouted, "She's not five like me, she's just a baby!"

"I am so five!" Bobbie said and stood as tall and intimidating as her little body would let her.

"Than why are you so little?" Scott asked

"Because I didn't eat my eggs and bacon. Darling said if I don't want to be scrawny I have to eat eggs and bacon, but I just like waffles." Bobbie said and while the adults laughed Scott seemed to understand completely. The two became fast friends and were inseparable the rest of the day playing tag, hide and seek, chasing butterflies and running around without a care in the world.

The afternoon passed quickly and all of the nervousness Lila felt early on vanished as she sat with her friends and explained how she and Edward came to have custody of the two new children, she felt even better as her friends all took turns telling how they could help, Gail was going to start counseling both kids Monday afternoon and Audrey quickly added them to Steves schedule for a full physical while Jessie Brewer said she would put a rush on getting their immunization records and other medical records transferred. Lila smiled and thought she was more blessed than she deserved.

Presents were opened and cake and ice cream were served "Oh no you don't" Lila said as she reached down and grabbed the plate with an exceptionally large piece of cake and two large scoops of ice cream on it right out of Bobbies hands. "I thought we agreed you were going to eat some lunch before dessert?"

"It's to Spicy" Bobbie told her

"Really? The hamburger, hotdog and chips were all to spicy?" At Bobbie's nod she added "And the watermelon, bananas, and casserole they were to spicy too?"

"Yes" was all Bobbie said

"Well than I will go make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Lila said and headed for the house leaving Bobbie standing there looking at Scott while the other ladies giggled. This little one was certainly testing her boundaries and they were certainly going to remind their friend to stand strong.

As Edward sat on a cement bench near the Hardy's pond, he smiled softly at the little girl who has yet to speak to him. "Hello there Bobbie" he said as she slowly approached with Scotty. "You want to come sit with us?"

She nodded and both the kids climbed up on the bench between the two men who didn't have to take care of them when their own fathers refused but did without hesitation. Edward was ecstatic that this little one was willing to put the ugliness of breakfast behind them and he laughed and asked "Are you here to see me or the cake?"

She looked up to him "I like cake and specially ice cream" she smiled

"Oh well I have plenty, would you like to share?" He asked

"Okay" she said excitedly and inched closer to him enjoying more than her fair share in fact it wasn't long before Edward realized he would have to go get another plate as she and Scotty devoured the delicious dessert.

"That was so yummy! It's my favorite!" She told Edward as she smiled brightly at him

"Well you see we did find some common ground, because cake and ice cream are my favorite too" he smiled back at her. And she jumped up and hugged him.

"Yea, but your probably going to be in big trouble, because here comes Lila with your sandwich" Scotty pointed to Lila walking toward them

As her smile faded Edward asked "Were you not supposed to have cake and ice cream?

"She wouldn't eat any lunch" Scotty ratted her out and Lee laughed realizing what just happened.

"It was yucky!" She told him

"I thought you said it was to spicy?" Scotty asked

"It was spicy and yucky!" She told Edward

"You little stinker, any doubts I had about you fitting into our family have vanished. You couldn't have played that more like a Quartermaine if you tried." Edward laughed as did Lee "Hurry now hop down and run along both of you, I will talk to Lila" and both kids did just that.

**Quartermaine Mansion**

Later that night Edward and Lila stopped at each child's room on their way to bed, after not getting an answer when knocking lightly on Alans door they went in, Lila kissed his forehead she was so thankful for the kind man her son turned into. Not only did he accept Luke and Bobbie so graciously but he stepped up and went out of his way to make everyone's life easier. They definitely did something right raising him.

They next went to Lukes room Edward smiled and shook his head and Lila chuckled all of the covers were thrown on the floor and he was using one of the pillows as a semi- make shift blanket. Edward picked up the covers and covered him up while Lila kissed the top of his head. She was thankful he made some new friends and seemed to have a good time at the Hardy's. She was also thankful that after learning it was Tracy's birthday he kept his distance from her and eased up on the verbal jabs they were trading all morning up into the early afternoon. She knew he probably had a pretty rough road ahead of him and would need sometime to adjust, and although this morning was particularly rough she would count this day as a win. She sent a small prayer up asking for many more for him, for them.

Next was Tracy's room Edward kissed his daughters head followed by Lila she straightened her daughters covers and whispered "Happy Birthday sweet Tracy, your dad and I love you very much" she smiled as she thought about how happy her daughter looked when she opened the gift they got for her, an exquisite pink diamond necklace set in rose gold with matching earrings and Tracy put them on immediately not even caring that they didn't match her outfit. Lila knew Tracy was not happy about having Luke and Bobbie here, but she too set aside her sarcastic remarks and bad attitude for the afternoon and evening and for that Lila was truly grateful.

Lastly they entered Bobbie's room both Edward and Lila grinned from ear to ear, it had been ten years since they had a five year old running around the mansion and she had long forgotten how rejuvenating all the fun innocence a small child could bring to a persons life. As she watched Edward tuck the covers around her and the new soft pink and white stuffed monkey Alan had picked up at the mall earlier that day, she thought about how peaceful it had been to snuggle up and read a bedtime story that ended with happily ever after. She thought about footie pajamas, endless pure and silly questions and looking for mermaids in a bubble bath. The bruises all over her little body would have to be addressed, but that would keep until Monday because you never know when you might spot a mermaid. Lila had no delusions about the road ahead sooner rather than later this little one will start to feel the loss of her mother, her home and certain aspects of the life left behind but not tonight. Tonight they would all sleep in peace.


	3. She's Going To Be My New Mommy

***Monday Morning***

**Quartermaine Mansion**

Lila sat at her vanity pinning up her beautiful long blond hair, she had no doubt today would be another unsettling day. She thought back to Saturday night when she had been thankful for the small truce Tracy's birthday and the Hardy's barbecue had brought to her growing family, but yesterday had proven a bit more challenging. It had started almost from the moment she and Edward had woken to find a tiny five year old and her stuffed monkey fast asleep on the floor right outside their bedroom door, Edward had quickly scooped up the soundly sleeping child and tucked her into their bed where she slept until close to noon which Lila was grateful for since the battle between Tracy and Luke started immediately and within a few short hours turned into an all out war. The quick verbal jabs back and forth at breakfast continued up until mid afternoon when an all out screaming match erupted, it wasn't until Edward had hit his wits end and sent both teenagers to their rooms that a bit of piece and quiet could be enjoyed. Alan for his part had had enough around nine and went to Rae's house to get away and did not return until nine thirty last night. Bobbie who came out of their room when startled awake at Luke and Tracys yelling followed by two slamming doors promptly asked for her mama, when Lila softly reminded her that her mama was in heaven she quietly searched out Darlinton, Lila replayed the moment she witnessed between the two friends as well as other moments from the previous night over in her mind.

_Bobbie quietly walked up to Darlinton who bent down and picked her up with ease. "Darling I don't think anybody likes me and Luke being here very well." She said_

_"Of course they do, I happen to know Mr and Mrs Quartermaine and Mr Alan are just crazy about you. And Tracy just needs time to adjust. Just wait you will see." Darlinton tried to reassure her._

_"Darling I wanna go home" Bobbie said as a few tears escaped her eyes and her lip quivered. _

_"Oh little copper top this is your home. For now anyway and Mrs. Quartermaine hopes forever." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Everything will be okay in the end little one, if it's not okay, it's not the end." He said simply, Lila wasn't sure if she understood that last statement but as she watched Bobbie search his eyes she knew she accepted it._

_After a couple short hours Edward went up and talked to both Tracy and Luke and when they decided to come down each ignored the other but Lila could tell there was a silent battle being waged. _

_For her part Bobbie stayed quiet and withdrawn for the rest of the day up until Lila gave her a nice long bubble bath where she slowly came back to life as she told Lila all about the magic of bubbles and mermaids and they played diving for treasure and worked together to defeat the imaginary pirates that sailed their ships in the tub. Once the bath was over she dried her off and dressed her in a pair of pink and white pajamas tucked her into bed and settled next to her where she read her a nice safe bedtime story and by the time she said they lived happily ever after the little girl was sound asleep. Lila kissed her head softly and decided it was time to beard the lions in their den._

_Lila tapped lightly on Tracy's door before entering, as Tracy turned to look at her Lila raised an eyebrow it had been an exceptionally cold winter, but spring came fast and Tracy was wearing a lightweight nightgown which was in complete contrast to her heavier winter pajamas and if she wasn't mistaken her daughter had become quiet thin, and she tried to rack her brain to think of the last time she actually saw Tracy eat a decent meal. She was brought back to the moment at hand with a sharp irritated "Can I help you?" From her daughter. _

_"Tracy I think its time you and I have a true heart to heart about our family and how I expect each of us to behave. How I expect each of us to treat each other." She paused giving her daughter a chance to vent, but when all she received was a slight eye roll she continued "I know you are not happy about the decision your father and I made to bring Luke and Bobbie into our home, but this is not a battle you are going to win with us. Your father and I have given you everything money could buy, when ever you have challenged our rules, we lecture you but never really hold true to any consequences, when you throw a tantrum we always try to see your point of view and usually yield and when I say it out loud I know we made a mistake in doing so. But I am telling you now if you continue acting out the way you are there will be consequences. There will be grounding and loss of privileges, You...You and Luke need to realize there are four other people in this family and we will not live day to day walking on eggshells. Do I make myself clear?" Lila said in a stern voice. _

_"Yes Mama, I promise I will try harder." Tracy said coolly, apparently annoyed but in a voice that told Lila she meant it._

_"I hope so, because honestly it doesn't feel as though you have tried at all." Lila responded and before Tracy could start in she continued "I know this is a big change, but brining them into our home does not mean you are going to go without, we have more than we could ever need. Tomorrow when I take Luke and Bobbie to see Gail, I am going to ask her to meet with you as well, maybe all of us, together or separate."_

_"Just because somebody doesn't like somebody else does NOT mean they need a shrink mother." Tracy said irritably. _

_"You are right that is not a reason to see a shrink, but the fact that YOU not only don't like them but seem to emanate such an angry hatred toward them is. Especially considering you don't even know them." When Tracy looked at her puzzled she continued "You don't know them Tracy, you have never given either of them five minutes of your time to try. To see who they are inside, to let them see who you are inside and that makes me sad because who knows you could be blowing off two people who will stand by you forever. A BROTHER! A SISTER! Tracy my love there are only so many people we meet in our lives who will be on our side forever right or wrong they stand with us and you may have just been given that gift times two. It breaks my heart that you would just throw it away, waste it, without giving it a chance." Lila looked into her eyes sensing her daughter may actually be listening and hearing her._

_"Luke hasn't given me a chance either. Not really" Tracy said_

_"I know his room is my next stop. I will be discussing this with him as well. But I don't have the same bond with Luke yet that I have with you. I hope someday I will. Don't look at me like that, it won't be the same bond. I am hoping it will be uniquely it's own kind of bond. Different just like my bond with you is different than the one I have with your brother, different but each equally precious." Lila said as she patted Tracy's hand a smiled wearily. "Do we have an understanding?" Lila asked_

_"Yes, I promise for my part, I won't come in swinging as long as Luke agrees to." Tracy said _

_"That's definitely a start love." Lila smiled and shook her head at Tracy's terms. "Now tell me how you managed to get so thin without your father and I noticing. Are you feeling okay? "_

_Tracy jumped off the bed she had been sitting on next to her mother. "OH MY GOD MOTHER! Stop! Don't start I am not so skinny." When she saw her mom was not going to let it go at that she continued "I have been really working out, look." She said and handed Lila some fashion magazines "Twiggy, Veruschka and Benedetta Barzini they are skinny, I am just normal.I promise ." She smiled sweetly at Lila "Okay?"_

_"Okay" Lila said and raised a single eyebrow as she looked into her daughters eyes "But I will be keeping an eye on you, it's my job to make sure you are healthy and I take that seriously because I love you." Lila rose from the bed and kissed her daughters forehead. "Unless you want to talk, I will let you be and go have a conversation with Luke."_

_"What? Talk? and deprive Luke of the same lecture I just got. Nope I think I am good." Tracy smiled._

_"It wasn't a lecture Tracy it was a heart to heart." Lila smiled back "Goodnight dear I Love you, don't stay up to late you have school tomorrow."_

_"I know I am going to turn in soon. I love you to mama goodnight." Tracy said as Lila left. _

_Lila took a deep breath she knew going in that Tracy would react in one of two ways and was prepared for both, but Luke she had no idea how he would react and although she was never one to cower from anything, just like most people she preferred knowing to the unknown. She knocked lightly on Lukes door and waited for him to answer._

_"Oh Mrs. Lila, is everything okay? Is something wrong with Bobbie?" Luke asked apparently not expecting her_

_"Bobbie is fine, she fell asleep before I finished her bedtime story. I was hoping we could talk. Can I come in?" Lila said _

_"Sure. It is your house after all" Luke said with a chuckle. No one ever asked him permission for...well for anything really._

_"Well it maybe my house, but this is your room." Lila said flatly hoping that he would believe her_

_Luke smiled at her appreciating her comment. "Come on in. What do you wanna talk about?"_

_"You... And Tracy" Lila said _

_"Oh, I guess we really made everybody's life a living hell today, didn't we?" Luke looked down ashamed _

_"Come sit next to me" Lila said as she walked over to the window seat and when he did she took his hand before continuing "Luke I want you to know nothing you could ever do will make me regret bringing you into this home. Our Home. But this war you and Tracy have going on has to stop. I talked to Tracy and now I am talking to you. It's not fair to Alan or Bobbie or Edward or me. We are all a family we all have to live here and I can't let it continue on."_

_"I know, I really do. She just makes me so mad. I promise if she would leave me alone I would return the favor. But she started it this morning. What am I supposed to do let her treat me like crap? Because I can't my mom let my dad do that to her to all of us my whole life and look how well that went." Luke looked into Lila"s eyes. He loved her eyes. They were the safest eyes in the world._

_"No Luke you don't have to ever let anybody treat you bad again, I would never want that for you. But we do have to figure this out. Could you call a truce? Or walk away? Come tell me or Edward let us handle it." Lila asked_

_"I don't want to be a rat and get her in trouble."Luke said and when Lila looked at him questionably he added "Look if the roles were reversed and I had to share my home to a couple new strangers I wouldn't be happy about it either, not that any kid with half a brain would come to my home and actually stick around but if it happened that way I wouldn't like it. You know what I mean?"_

_"First of all this is your home, and if a couple strangers came here I would hope they would want to stay." Lila smiled trying to ease the tension in him_

_"I mean my old home" Luke said and returned her smile_

_"I know what you meant, but if coming to me or Edward is not an option I need you to come up with something else, because we cannot have a repeat of today. I hope you understand that." Lila looked deep into his eyes to make sure he knew she was serious._

_"What did Tracy say when you talked to her?" Luke asked_

_"She wasn't happy at first but when we talked about how family is supposed to be there for you when no one else in the world is, I think she finally understood. She promised to try harder, actually she promised to try period." Lila told him_

_"Family?" Luke whispered and looked down_

_"Yes. Family, wether you or Tracy like it or not your family now. We all live here we are united together. And I believe that means we should genuinely love, trust and care about each other. We should all look out for one another, just like you have done with Bobbie." When Luke looked up at her she could tell once again how broken this sullen young teenager was "Who knows Luke if you and Tracy give each other just a small chance, you might actually find some common ground. I know she puts on quite the show but trust me it is only to cover up her own insecurities. You may actually end up liking each other being a brother and a sister having someone you can share your deepest secrets with, Bobbie's so young she can't be that right now but if you both just give a little, who knows." When Luke shrugged his shoulders she smiled softly "It's getting late, we have a busy day tomorrow. Is there anything you want to add or talk about? Anything at all?"_

_"No, maybe tomorrow after we meet with Gail or visit mama at the funeral home. Tonight I am just tired." Lila stood up and kissed the top of his head and started for the door. "Mrs. Lila" Luke said and waited for her to turn around before continuing "I promise I will try to... With Tracy I mean. You know if Tracy and I had acted the way we did today at my old house... well it wouldn't have been good at all for either of us, and you and Mr. Edward, you deserve better. So I promise I will do better."_

_Lila walked back to him and hugged him tight. "You deserve better to Love." She kissed his cheek and whispered "Sweet Dreams son."_

_"You to. Goodnight." Luke said_

"Are you alright Dear?" Edward said with worry in his tone

"I am sorry did you say something ?" Lila asked

"Yes, I was talking to you for almost five minutes. I don't think you heard a word I said." Edward knelt down on one knee and took Lila's hand obvious concern in his eyes. "Are you okay? You are a million miles away"

She smiled softly at him and took a deep calming breath and than smiled softly "Not that many miles, I was just thinking about yesterday. I really do hope Tracy and Luke heard what I was trying to say to them. Oh Edward, I just know if they would give each other a chance they could each make the others life a little better."

"I know dear, I agree, but we must be patient bonds take time to build" Edward told her than chuckled "If you ask me they are already acting like siblings" he watched her shake her head and continued "They are both head strong teenagers. I can't tell you how many times my mother had to pull my brother and I apart after a disagreement. We should be thankful it's just yelling and screaming. Lila my dear I hope you are not doubting the decision you made, I know at first I was not convinced bringing them into our family was right for us, but I was wrong, I think we are all going to be okay. It may take time but we have time." He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them gently.

"Thank you, I think I really needed to hear that." She said as she ran her hand across his cheek. Suddenly rejuvenated by Edwards words a huge smile appeared on her face "Okay my darling, let's get started, its going to be a long busy day. Are you sure you do not have to go into the office? I think most of the day will be spent waiting between physicals, counseling, appointments at social services and the funeral home I am sure you will be quite board."

"Perhaps, but I still prefer to be there for you, and for the kids." Edward said and stood up he could tell Lila was ready to face whatever the days challenges were.

**Breakfast**

Edward was the first to the dining room, he quickly grabbed some coffee and than proceeded to the buffet, he decided a large breakfast was in order as he had no idea how long all the scheduled meetings would take and what time lunch would fit in. So he piled his plate with pancakes, sausage, eggs and fresh berries. Alan walked in just as he was sitting down. "Well good morning son. I hope you slept well."

"Yes, I stayed up later than I expected studying for finals, luckily the seniors only have half days this week for our test. And next week is graduation prep and prom on Saturday. Than! Than I am done with high school forever." Alan said with a huge smile. "I just wish they wouldn't make us wait a whole week after prom to hold graduation. It doesn't make sense."

"It will come soon enough. Don't wish your life away. You know if you would have spent a little less time at Rae's house yesterday you wouldn't have had to stay up so late." Edward scolded "She better hope I don't find out she is the reason you are going into medicine instead of business."

"Give it a rest father, I NEVER wanted to go into business. That was your dream, not mine, and I would have been home if World War three wasn't being waged here." Alan retorted "Look, I know you want me to follow in your footsteps but it's not who I am. Can't you just be happy knowing you and mother did a good job raising me? I am graduating Valedictorian, I am going to college I have a life plan set out. Can't that be enough? Besides seems to me you have bigger fish in the pan to worry about."

"I am proud of you son, I know I don't say it enough. The next two weeks will be over before you know it." Edward said not commenting on yesterdays fight between Tracy and Luke.

As Alan prepared his plate, Tracy walked in "Good morning family" she said with a bit more cheer in her tone than the last two days had provided.

"Well, good morning to you too" Edward said raising an eyebrow in suspicion

Alan took a completely different approach "Who are you planning on screwing over today?" He asked accusingly

"Very funny" Tracy rolled her eyes at her older brother and walked over to pour a cup of coffee she sat down at the table across from Alan and smirked at him but said nothing

"Now I know someone is on your hit list. I am warning you Tracy if you start in on Luke again."Alan warned

"I am not going to start in on anyone. Can't I just be in a good mood." She asked

"Yes" Edward answered

"No" Alan answered at the same time.

"Enough Alan, I am warning you both right here and now, your mother has enough on her plate and I expect us ALL to stand behind her united. Do not push me I happen to know the president of PCU and it is Not to late to get you housed in one of those small dorm rooms with a roommate." Edward pointed at Alan and threatened and when he heard Tracy laugh he turned to her "I also happen to know how lovely Switzerland is this time of year. If we enrolled you in that wonderful summer program they offer at that all girls boarding school you might just come back with a better attitude."

Tracy bit back her smart remark about replacing his old kids with the new ones and remembered the promise she made to her mother. "We were just fooling around daddy, no need to call in the Calvary yet. "

Edward was grumbling under his breath when Luke walked in, he eyed him carefully, his head was bowed and his shoulders slumped he knew the young man couldn't possibly be looking forward to todays schedule he couldn't even imagine being in Lukes shoes this morning. "Good morning Luke, I hope you slept well." He tried to sound cheerful for the boys sake.

Luke looked up and did his best to hide all the uncomfortable emotions he was feeling right now. "Good morning, I slept okay, the morning seem to come to fast." He said "I hope you all slept good too." He looked over at Tracy who was just looking at him and for the first time she wasn't emitting hatred, he sort of wished she was. Anger was one emotion he knew what to do with and she would be an easy target. But he made a promise to Lila and he wasn't his father, not only would he keep that promise but he wouldn't hurt someone else to make himself feel more powerful. So instead he took a deep breath nodded his head in her direction and said "Mornin"

As the shock came and left her face in an instance she blinked quickly and responded with a quiet "Good morning" Polite, calm and sincere, but at that moment that's all she could offer. She couldn't figure out why everything seemed different in that moment, because the truth is nothing has changed. She looked down into her coffee trying to figure out if keeping her promise to her mom would be easier than she thought. Maybe all it was going to take was polite conversation.

Edward and Alan exchanged a cautious look neither wanting to break the tentative truce between the two younger teenagers. "I hope you are hungry, cook has put out quite a spread." Edward said as he gestured to the buffet.

"Thanks" was all Luke said as he walked over and started making himself a plate.

Just than Lila walked in with a well rested and back to her curious self little red head, the happy little five year old ran up to her big brother tugging on his hand insisting that he give his full attention to her new dress. Once she knew he was watching she spun around modeling her little white lace a-line dress with a matching three section pinafore apron that gathered with delicate lace and a big pink bow in the middle of her back. Her little matching lace bloomers peaking out at the bottom. Lila finished the outfit off with a pain of white calf length socks, pink Mary Janes and her hair long red spirals pulled up in a high ponytail with a big pink silk bow. "Isn't it pretty?" She kept asking her brother.

"Yes Barbara Jean, you clean up nice." And he meant it. It felt good to see his little sister being taken care of in such a fine manner. After all she's been through in her short life, she deserved it.

"I never understood why all little girl cloths have those bloomers over there underpants." Tracy said

And as Lila was about to explain Bobbie spun one two many times and fell flat on her stomach, jumping up she shouted "I'm alright"

"Never mind I get it" Tracy said and shook her head, a polite hello to Luke she could do, but little kids just weren't her thing so she took a deep breath and busied herself with her coffee.

Alan on the other hand was the complete opposite, he much preferred the happy carefree silliness to the two high strung emotional teenagers. "Wow I think that is the prettiest dress I have ever seen."

"Mrs. Lila said Rae picked it out for me. I love it. I want to wear it everyday." Bobbie said excitedly

"I'm surprised she's not wearing a pair of jeans and a tie, if that Rae" Edward started to say but was cut off mid sentence.

"Father, DON'T start!" Alan warned, than added "I would love to sit and debate fashion and women's rights with you but I have to get to school. Tracy, do you need a lift?" He asked his sister

But before she could answer Lila spoke up "Not before she has a proper breakfast"

"Mother Please! I am meeting Claire in the cafeteria for breakfast" And when she saw the look on her moms face she added "We'll have dinner together okay? Look I gotta run." Than she jumped up and quickly went to both of her parents and gave them a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for the door before suddenly stopping and turning back around "Umm, Good Luck today. I hope everything goes well." She said looking at Luke.

"Yea, Thanks, umm have a good day" he said back to her. He envied her at that moment, what he would give to be going off to school right now.

With Alan and Tracy gone Bobbie crawled up in the chair next to Edward looked his plate over and smiled "I like pancakes" she told him

"You do? Well we will have to get you a nice big plate full than won't we?" He told her "We have a busy day planned and we are going to need all the energy we can get. But we are running late, so we best hurry." He than looked at Lila "I didn't realize it would take so long to get one little girl ready."

Before responding to Edward, Lila looked at Luke who was busy moving his food around on his plate with a fork, too lost in his own thoughts to be paying attention. "We had a slight problem" she said before raising an eyebrow and moving her head side to side in a "no" gesture

Edward raised an eyebrow of his own as if to ask "Is everything okay?" At which Lila raised her own and shook her head again as if to say back "We will discuss it soon."

Edward looked at Bobbie and smiled "Are you getting enough to eat?"

"Yes, we are going to go buy mama a new dress and take it to her today. I think it should be pink. Mama likes pink." She told Edward with a child's innocence

"No. Barbara Jean you like pink. Mama likes a soft sky blue, she say's sky blue matches her eyes" Luke corrected

Bobbie looked up at Edward "Mama has blue eyes like Luke and daddy, my eyes are brown like the mailman"Edward who was in the middle of taking a drink of his coffee almost choked while Lila's eyes shot wide open. That joke might be funny had it not come from a five year old. "Barbara Jean! What did mama tell you about saying that?" Luke scolded

"But daddy said" Bobbie tried to defend

"Your eyes are brown like grandmas, and you know that" Luke told her

"My Gram has brown eyes like me" she smiled mischievously at Edward

"Alan has brown eyes like his grandma as well, Lila, Tracy and I have blue eyes. " Edward smiled back

"Does that mean Alan is my twin?" She asked

"Yes dear Alan is your twin" Lila said and hoped that would be enough to end this conversation that although she and Edward found amusing, seemed to be bothering Luke "Now if you are finished why don't you go over and see if Darling is ready to leave, Luke if you are finished we can get ready to go."

With both children out of earshot Edward inquired about the problem Lila mentioned earlier.

"I was putting on her little dress and when my hand brushed against one of the bruises on her upper left stomach she let out quite a squeal and trembled. I knew it was bothering her yesterday after I got her out of the tub, but it appears to be worse. I will mention it to Steve today. I know all her bruises are sensitive, but this particular one seems to be worse than the others." Lila told him trying to hide some of her concern

"Perhaps we should head to the hospital before shopping for a dress for there mother. It's better safe than sorry, if Steve thinks it is nothing to worry about we could head to boutique and keep the schedule we planned, but he may want to squeeze them in sooner." Edward said instantly in fix it mode.

**General Hospital**

*Seventh Floor Nurses Station*

Edward, Lila, Luke and Bobbie walked off the elevator. With a squeeze of Lila's hand Edward steered the children toward one side of the nurses station where Jessie Brewer was talking to a group of student nurses while Lila approached the opposite side where Audrey was making notes in a patients chart while Steve was talking to Dr. Leslie Webber. After Lila explained her concerns, Steve agreed bringing Bobbie to the hospital earlier than scheduled was precisely the right thing to do, Leslie who had been listening offered to help Steve with the examinations knowing what his suspicions were and also knowing the little girl would need his undivided attention if they were right. Jessie was filled in and contacted Dr. Rick Webber and Dr. Phil Brewer to cover morning rounds than immediately filed the paperwork for admittance before joining Audrey, Steve and Leslie who led the family back toward two separate examination rooms, both parents stopped dead in their tracks, not sure whom should go where.

"Mrs. Lila, Bobbie would probably feel best if you go with her" Luke said sensing the dilemma "And I am old enough to go in by myself. If that's okay? Edward can come in when the exam is done" Luke said somewhat embarrassed at having someone who wasn't his mom accompany him and than looking between the two doctors added hesitantly "Would it be possible if Dr. Hardy was my Doctor?"

The two Doctor's looked at each other and smiled both knowing most teenage boys preferred a male doctor. "That sounds like the perfect plan, however Dr. Hardy may want to visit with you and Edward before the exam so why don't you all head in that room and I will take Lila and Bobbie with me in this one" Leslie said trying to put the obviously nervous and unsettled boy at ease. She motioned for Lila to join her and Audrey in one exam room while Luke and Edward followed Dr. Hardy and Jessie into the other.

*Exam Room 7A*

"Luke I just need to go over a few things first and than we will step out of the room while you change into an examination gown. How does that sound?' Steve asked

"Okay. What do you need to know?" Luke asked quietly

"Your medical records were faxed over this morning and except for immunizations it doesn't appear that you've ever seen a doctor. And that's good if it means you've never been sick or hurt. But it's also pretty unusual, about 97% of children go to the doctor at least once a year for one reason or another, and that doesn't factor in wellness visits. Do you ever get sick? Or have you ever been seriously injured?"

"Well my dad said Doctor's are for sissy's, that even if nothing is wrong with you they make something up so they can put you in debt to payoff their new car." When Luke realized what he said he looked down even more embarrassed than he had been a few minutes ago about being here. "Sometimes when we would get a really bad fever or cough or earache Mrs. Delaney next door would bring mama some antibiotics for us. I don't know where she got them, but they always seemed to help. And mama was real good about wrapping our ribs or our arms and legs when we got hurt. One time when dad was passed out after throwing me across the room she did manage to sneak me off to a clinic and the Dr. put my arm in a splint and gave me pain medicine. But other than that one time we just managed with warm salt baths and Tylenol."

"You must be a pretty strong kid" Dr Hardy said and smiled kindly at Luke "This next question may be a little uncomfortable to answer but it's pretty important for both you and your sister and you don't have to go into detail if you don't want to but if you could give me your best answer that would be really helpful okay?" Steve waited for any response from Luke.

As a look of fear crossed Luke's face, Edward who had been sitting in a chair across from the exam table stood up and walked to Luke putting a calming hand on his should he whispered "It's okay, whatever it is we can get through this. Nothing he asks is going to be worse than what you've already lived through. I promise."

Drawing strength from Edward he took a deep breath and smiled "You can ask me anything?" He told Steve

Steve hesitated making sure he worded his question as gracefully as possible "Luke I need to know how often the abuse occurred? To you and to your sister... I also need to know what types of physical abuse occurred. Was it hitting, kicking pushing?"

"All of them, to both me and Barbara Jean. Mostly punching my dad loved to punch us" Luke admitted quietly

"What makes you think he loved it?" Steve asked

"Because he always smiled when we were begging him to stop and if we cried he punched harder." Luke said bluntly

At Luke's comment Edward squeezed his new child's shoulder and swore to himself he would find this bastard and make him pay.

Steve exchanged a quick look with Jessie before continuing "We are almost done with this part I promise. Can you tell me how often your father punched, or hurt you and your sister in anyway?"

Luke hesitated "That's hard to answer because sometimes he punched me, sometimes he punched Bobbie and sometimes he punched my mama."

"Okay well let's start with you, think about the week before your mother passed away think about each day can you remember being struck at all?"

"Yes that was a bad week for all of us, because mama was sick, and daddy was mad that the house wasn't spotless, and he didn't like the easy meals she made. Mama could barely stand up, maybe my dad felt sorry for her because he took it all out on me and Bobbie, mama tried to help, she really did but she just couldn't. Daddy punched me over and over everyday and Barbara Jean got beat up at least three times that week." He looked at Edward "I promise I tried to stop him, but when I did he shoved me hard and when I was getting up he kicked her, he kicked her so hard in the stomach she threw up all over. He was so mad I thought he was going to kill her, but he just cursed and went in the back room. I took Bobbie into our bedroom and she cried herself to sleep." Luke took a deep breath before continuing "The next morning she woke up holding her stomach, she threw up three times that day and mama was to sick to get up at all so she laid on the couch all day, when I knew it was time for my dad to get home I hid Bobbie in the big wall vent until the next morning. My dad was angrier than I ever saw him he tore the house apart looking for her and when I told him I didn't know where she was, he held my head under the dishwater until everything went dark. When I came to I was on the kitchen floor. He was passed out he never did find Bobbie, the next day was when mama died."

Luke looked at Steve "I don't know if that helps but all I can say is some weeks were worse than others."

"That helps very much Luke, I know it wasn't easy but it was important. Thank you. We are all going to step out of the room, while you change and then I will be back into examine you." Steve said calmly. He'd seen and heard a lot through the years as a doctor but he would never get used to hearing about abuse, especially when it was directed at a child. When they left the room Steve handed Jessie a note to take into Leslie.

*Exam Room 7B*

"Hi Bobbie, do you remember me from the barbecue the other day?" Leslie asked the little girl sitting on the exam table looking nervously at Lila.

"You had a purple dress on" Bobbie told her

"You are right I did and you had a beautiful white dress with daisies on it." Leslie smiled brightly

"I like this one better" Bobbie said as she sat straight up showing off her new dress

"Yes, you look like you are ready for a fancy party" Leslie continued with the light banter "Do you think Audrey and I could take your pretty dress and hang it up over there well we look at your tummy and back."

Bobbie who had been prepared for the visit by Lila smiled "Okay, but don't let it get ruined, It's my favorite I have to wear it to go buy mama a new dress for heaven."

"Oh I promise we will take good care of it." Leslie said as she carefully removed the dress and handed it to Lila for safe keeping. Audrey took off her stethoscope and showed Bobbie how to use it as Leslie examined first her ears and then her eyes.

"Why are you squeezing my head?" Bobbie asked

"I'm just adding a little pressure, can you tell me if it hurts anywhere when I do this? Sometimes when we fall or something hits us we can get really hurt and not even know about it for awhile. So I am just going to check and make sure that hasn't happened to you"

"My head doesn't hurt anywhere when you touch it." Bobbie reassured her.

"That's fantastic, How about your neck and shoulders, any pain when I do this?" When Bobbie shook her head no Leslie continued onto her arms and legs. "Well, that all checks out, now I am going to have you lay on your back and Lila is going to come stand right next to you and hold your hand while Audrey and I take a look at all the bruises on your stomach and than your back. Do you think that would be okay?"

"Yes, I think that would be fine. Just don't press hard on this one, It hurts really bad." Bobbie said as she pointed to the same bruise Lila voiced her concern about earlier.

"I will try my best" Leslie smiled and helped lay the little girl back "I've been a doctor a long time Bobbie, and I don't think I have ever seen so many bruises on such a little girl. Do you know if you always have this many bruises or only sometimes?"

"Sometimes I have a lot and sometimes just a little and sometimes none. Sometimes my daddy has really angry hands." Bobbie said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Leslie smiled sadly at the little girl whose hair was the same flame red as hers, she than nodded to Audrey and winked at Lila, Audrey being the expert she was walked around to the opposite side of the exam table and pulled a laser out of her pocket, pointed it at the wall and made it dance while Bobbie watched on delighted at the sight. She and Lila easily distracted the little girl allowing Leslie to exam each of the bruises closely. Suddenly Bobbie squealed in pain and jumped into Lila's arms "I don't want to be here anymore" she said between sobs.

"I am so sorry Bobbie" Leslie told her as she gently rubbed her back secretly examine the bruises there while she helped calm the little girl

Just than Jessie walked in with a note from Steve, it was a simplified version of what Luke had said Leslie read it and scribbled a message back "After you give this to Steve I am going to need you to put in an order to have this little one admitted at least overnight, I need complete blood work done with a focus on Platelet Count and PT I need to know exactly how long it is taking the blood to clot. I am going to need an abdominal CT Scan and Ultrasound, but I think it will be best if we have her semi-sedated when we do it. If Steve still needs you in with Luke you can have another nurse place the orders but it needs to be done ASAP. This little one seems very comfortable with Audrey so I am going to need her help getting Bobbie settled in a room."

Jessie looked at what Leslie wrote and a quick flash of anger crossed her face. "Luke is changing into an exam gown now, I don't think Steve will need me. I can get started on this right away. Should I ask Edward to join you while Steve does his exam?"

"Yes, Thank you Jessie" Leslie said when she turned back toward the group she noticed how pale Lila had become and walked over to her friend placing a calming hand on her back "Lila why don't you come join me outside the door I'd like to talk with you and Edward alone." She than turned to Bobbie "Hey Kiddo, I'm going to talk with Lila for just a few minutes, we will be right outside that door, Audrey is going to be right here with you, and she is going to help you get on a very special gown to wear."

"But I want to wear my new dress." Bobbie said adamantly

"I know and we are still keeping that one safe, but for just a little while I need you to wear that one Audrey has. Look it's pretty neat too see it's pink with little white kittens on it." When Bobbie smiled at the gown Leslie knew Audrey could take it from there.

*GH Hallway Between Exam Rooms 7A and 7B*

Leslie and Lila walked out into the hallway just as Steve was finishing reading Leslie's note. Edward took one look at his wife's pale worried face and knew immediately something was wrong. He walked up to her and put his arms around her tightly. "What is it? What's wrong with Bobbie?" He asked

Lila hugged him back hard and than relaxed and shifted so they were both looking at Leslie and Steve "I have some concerns about the particular area Lila pointed out to us. My initial examination shows that Bobbie's spleen is enlarged and some swelling in the lower abdomen along with some tenderness there indicates she may have a slight rupture. I have ordered some test for verification. Even if the spleen has not ruptured an injured spleen can rupture days or sometimes weeks after the initial trauma. However I do believe there is at least a small tear."

"Well what do we need to do to fix it? Do whatever needs to be done." Edward said unsettlingly.

Steve stepped closer to the group "In most cases if the tear is severe enough the spleen would be removed immediately, however if that was the case we probably would have seen more severe signs sooner. We will know more after the test are complete, but even if the tear is small any normal activity a child Bobbie's age does could tear the organ further."

"I agree that is part of the reason I ordered a semi-sedation" Leslie added "Look why don't we get Bobbie to a room, get her IV started we will push fluids and start the sedation process, the sooner we can get the test done the sooner we will have the answers and than we will know the proper plan of action." Leslie smiled reassuringly at Both Edward and Lila.

"What about Luke?" Lila asked suddenly concerned for not one but both children.

"I am going in now, I won't mention anything until his exam is finished. If I find any type of medical emergency I will call Edward in immediately." Steve promised and went into the exam room where Luke was waiting for him.

Lila rubbed her forehead with her fingers covering her face with her cupped hands before looking at Edward "We are supposed to be at the Department of Social Services at 9:30 and at the funeral home at 11:45. Than both children have appointments with Gail this afternoon, and clothes... Rae only grabbed enough clothes to get them through today... Luke needs to be in school.. If we can't make our appointment with Andrea at DSS how will we know how to proceed with school." Suddenly overwhelmed Lila added "And Alan and Tracy!"

Edward cut her off "Lila calm down darling, everything you are worrying about can be addressed" He may be completely helpless when it comes to little Bobbie's condition but this he could fix "There are two of us, You go back in and help with Bobbie, get her in her room get her settled and comfortable. Luke is having his exam, so I will go down to the nurses station and ask them to page Gail, and than I will call Andrea I am sure DSS has procedures for situations like this. I will also call the funeral home and postpone our appointment a day or two. Alan and Tracy are in school, they are perfectly fine, Alan and Rae get out at noon today due to final exams all week. I will have Darlinton inform him of the situation and perhaps he and Rae could do some more shopping. They did a fine job picking everything out last time and Rae seemed to enjoy it. If not I will send a member of our staff. Right now you need to focus on the little girl in that room. Leave the rest to me." He wrapped his arms around her again and she drew in all his strength, than both separated and went their separate ways each ready to tackle all life has thrown at them.

*Exam Room 7A*

Steve had finished Luke's exam and was coming back in with Edward after giving Luke time to get dressed, Edward had managed to get ahold of Andrea who was at that moment on her way to General Hospital to meet with him, Gail was going to stop by Bobbie's room once she was settled in and rearranged her schedule so she could meet with Luke while his sisters test were being done. He also contacted the funeral home and had an employee from the office take a check down to them he wanted Lena to have the finest casket and flowers, however the details would have to wait a day or two. He than spent time with Darlinton outside Luke's exam room explaining the situation. Darlinton than informed him he would get in touch with Alan and Rae while he ran some errands of his own.

"Well Luke, you have some pretty nasty bruises, but it doesn't appear any internal organs have been damaged, your ribs seem a bit tender and they will be for awhile. But if you take it easy everything should heal up nicely in four to six weeks, the discoloration of the bruises will take about that long as well. This bruise here on your right arm seems to be accompanied by a sprain so I am going to wrap your wrist up with an ace bandage and unless your showering I want you to keep it on at all times. I will schedule you a follow up appointment for two weeks and we will reevaluate it than. I am also going to prescribe you a very mild pain killer. It won't be enough to knock you out but it will allow you to sleep more comfortably while your body is healing. How does that sound?" Steve said with a sad smile

"Sounds good Doc. Thank you" Luke said a bit more cheerfully, he was happy to have this part over with

Steve's smile grew and Edward breathed a sigh of relief, at least one of the children was going to be going home tonight. Luke noticed the look on Edwards face "What's wrong? It's Bobbie isn't it? What happened?" He said ass he jumped off the bed

"Whoa, slow down there" Steve told Luke "Your sister is in the same condition she was in when she was brought in, why don't you sit back on the bed and we can tell you what we found well I wrap that wrist."

Luke starred at Steve than at Edward he knew they found something wrong with Bobbie, but he was positive the only way to find out what exactly was wrong is by sitting down and letting them wrap his arm. So he set back down on the bed and held out his arm. Steve wrapped his arm efficiently while explaining to Luke what they discovered with Bobbie's spleen. "This is ALL MY FAULT!" Luke almost shouted

"NO Son, NO this is your fathers fault, no one else is to blame." Edward said as he cupped Luke's chin and made sure their eyes were locked.

"It's my job to protect Barbara Jean, It's always been my job" Luke said tears now flowing down his cheeks but eyes still locked with Edwards

"Listen to me son, It was your father's job to protect your little sister, and you and your mother. Just like it is my job to protect Lila, Alan and Tracy and now you and Bobbie. He failed her he failed all of you... BUT I WON'T! Luke I promise you I Won't..." he paused to let that sink in before continuing "The Doctor's are very optimistic about Bobbie. Yes, she's going to have to stay here, maybe a day maybe a week I don't know exactly and she might be a bit uncomfortable and under the weather but we are all going to make sure she is okay. You are your sister's constant she's going to need you to be strong. Okay"

Luke took a couple gulps and wiped his tear streaked face with his bandaged arm "Okay, I can do I see her?"

Steve smiled and patted the boys back "Of course, we can take you to see her now, she has nice big room with a great view of the harbor, now I am going to warn you, we gave her some medication that makes her real sleepy, and it should be starting to take effect anytime now and we can only stay a few minutes because we need to take her for test."

*GH Room 725*

"How long is going to take? They've been gone forever?" Luke asked Gail

"They have only been gone an hour, they have a few test to run, you want them to be thorough don't you?" Gail asked calmly and when Luke nodded she added "Than it will take as long as it takes." She knew the minute she walked in and looked at the anxious teenager this was not going to be a productive meeting but she still insisted on time alone with him, if she could help him get through this perhaps it would help bridge trust between them which would make future sessions more productive. So they would sit and wait together even if it was mostly in silence. "My sister is five years older than I am and when we were younger we used to love to sneak into the attack and dig through our moms old chest and play dress up, I know it sounds silly but those are some of my favorite memories" Gail told him and when she saw she had Luke's attention she asked "What about you and Bobbie? Do you have a favorite thing you like to do?

He looked at her for a long time before smiling and walking to the window, looking out at the harbor "We like to crawl out our window up to the roof, we look for pictures in the stars and shadowing in the moon. I won some money on a bet once and bought a book about the constellations I would pick a constellation out and read about it and then when our parents went to sleep we would go up and try to find it. We never went back inside until we saw a shooting star and could make a wish. Sometimes we were up there half the night looking." He turned back around and smiled at Gail "Thanks, I feel better now, and when Bobbie get's out of here we are going to find someplace at the Quartermaine's where we can look at the stars."

"You are welcome. Sometimes it helps to think of the positive things, and if you promise me you will keep her OFF the roof I will personally buy you a telescope." Gail said sternly

"I promise, besides you don't need a roof when you have all the grounds at the mansion." Luke grinned

Just then the door opened and Edward walked in with Jessie "Audrey just called, the test are going really good and they should be back up here soon." She told them.

"That sounds good, Thank you Jessie" Gail said

Edward looked between the two "If you two still need more time we could wait outside"

"Thank you Edward, but I think we are okay" Gail smiled knowing Edward was going to feel better being close to Luke "Is Andrea still here?"

"Oh no she was called away, but said she would be back shortly" Gail nodded and Edward walked up to Luke "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"No, not yet but thanks for asking. Andrea mentioned that it might be best if I stay at my old school since there is less than a month left, but it's clear across town." Luke told Edward

"Yes, But if that is what you want we can make it work, It's only three weeks, but if you would rather transfer or have a private tutor we can arrange that. I think you are old enough to decide." Edward thought it was time Luke had a voice.

"Really?" And when Edward simply said yes Luke smiled "I really don't want to start a new school, but I don't know if I want to go back to our old neighborhood either. What do you think I should do?"

"Perhaps a private tutor for homeschooling, but than of course we will have to find a way for you to get some socialization." Edward suggested

"Maybe some of my friends can come over and hang out. And I really liked that Joe Kelly I met at the Hardy's on Saturday we talked about getting together with some of the other guys there." Luke said, finally excited about something.

When Edward looked at Gail she was smiling and Edward felt good about the decision "Okay, see that was easy" Edward felt a bit of triumph, yes it was a small win but a win indeed "I will make a call and a find a qualified teacher." He winked at Luke "If we offer a high enough wage I bet we can get someone to start the day after tomorrow that way we won't cut into your summer."

"That would be great.' Luke said grinning back

Another hour passed and Edward, Gail and Luke waited patiently making mostly small talk, Jessie would come in frequently giving updates and checking on everyone.

When there was a knock at the door and Jessie was in the room everyone jumped up expecting Lila and Bobbie but instead Andrea walked in with a lovely petite blonde Edward did not recognize. Luke obviously did because in an instant he was in her arms holding onto her for dear life. "Oh Ruby, I knew you'd come. Everything fell apart.." Edward watched as the young man who he finally managed to make smile a genuine smile the young man whose world he thought he was helping put back together seemed to shatter right before his eyes.

Luke sobbed in Ruby's arms sobbed harder than Edward imagined possible, and as he was about to go to this young man, his young man Gail placed a steady hand on his arm and shook her head begging him with her eyes to let the two have this moment. "Mama's dead, she died and daddy didn't even care. He left! He left us and mama left us! He sobbed as Ruby whispered to him that she knew and it wasn't fair and she was sorry. Luke pulled back to look at her not releasing her completely but to look and make sure she was real and when he knew she was he cried some more, between sobs he said again "Mama's dead, and daddy left... And Barbara Jeans hurt Aunt Rub, she's hurt real bad."

Now it was Ruby's turn to pull back she placed her hands on both sides of his face "I know Luke, I am so sorry you lost your mother. Lena was a strong beautiful woman with a pure soul. Your father is out there somewhere and yes he left you but you have to trust me Luke, it's better that way. Do you hear me? It's better that way for you and Bobbie, and Bobbie is going to be okay. She may be sick for a while but she will be okay. Aunt Ruby's here now sweetheart." Than she pulled him into another hug.

"Are you going to take us home to Florida with you?" Luke asked expectantly

"Bobbie might be in the hospital for awhile, and then she will need time to heal. We also have a lot to do with your moms funeral and dealing with your parents apartment. There will be plenty of time for all of that Luke." Was the vague reply he received. The fact that Ruby never said yes was not lost on Edward.

Before Luke could elaborate the door opened and in walked Lila behind a sleeping Bobbie being wheeled in on a big portable bed. Edward immediately walked over to his wife and wrapped her in his arms while Bobbie was transferred to the bed in her room. As soon as she was tucked in he released his Lila and went to the groggy little girl sat next to her on her bed and kissed her forehead tenderly, Luke climbed and sat on the opposite side while Lila walked around and put her arms around Lukes shoulder from the back. "She's still pretty sleepy from the medicine they gave her, but she did so good you would have been proud of her. And I just know we got her here on time and everybody is going to do everything they can to make sure she gets better really soon. I promise" Lila said as she squeezed Luke into a tight hug

"I don't know what we would have done with you. Without both of you." Luke said as he turned his gaze to Edward

Ruby watched on unsure of how she should feel or what she should do. Yes she would love to take Luke and Bobbie in she wanted that more than she realized, but Andrea told her about the background check and her stomach had been in knots about it the whole ride from the airport to the hospital. And as she watched the new little family did she have a right to deny them what the Quartermaine's could offer? But could she walk away? She looked over at Andrea and than at Gail who she felt watching her and gave them each a small sad smile.

"Mama?" Bobbie whimpered groggily

"Shhh it's okay my love, we are here" Lila whispered and Edward rubbed her head softly

Bobbie blinked her eyes several times before focusing on Luke "I saw mama"

"You were dreaming Barbara Jean" Luke smiled sadly at his little sister

"No she was with me when I was in that big machine. She said not to be scared. She said if I wanted her to wear a pink dress to heaven that's ok. She said we are suppose to stay with Mrs. Lila and Edward forever."

"Barbara Jean you were dreaming. Aunt Ruby is here to get us." He was torn between wanting to let her have her fantasy and her needing to know the mansion was only temporary. "Look" he pointed to Ruby, who walked over and sat on the bed next to her once Edward stepped away to give her access.

"Hello Little Red Riding Hood" Ruby smiled through the tears falling down her cheek. She hadn't seen either child in a little over a year. Luke knew her loved her and she knew him, before she moved to Florida a year ago they were inseparable. He grew up with her trusted her, and although she knew every inch of her little red riding hood, more likely than not this little girl probably did not remember her. If anything she was simply nothing more than a fun character in her brother's stories, perhaps a foggy memory and she could almost guarantee a foul word from her father. It would take time to build a new relationship with this little one, but faded memory or not she loved her riding hood with everything in her.

"Hi Aunt Ruby. Did you get the picture I drew for you? I walked down to the mailbox with mama to send it. Mama died and she said I could pick her out a pink dress for heaven but Luke wants to get her a blue one"Bobbie rambled on

Ruby laughed still the chatter box she remembered "I happen to have the picture in my purse I keep it with me and whenever I get homesick for Port Charles I pull it out and think of you and your brother. Your mama looks beautiful in both blue and pink and some problems are easier to fix than others. How about a nice light blue dress with pink flowers?"

Bobbie stared at her as if she was pondering the idea than smiled back "I think mama would like that" After a long pause Bobbie grabbed Ruby's hand as tears fell out of her eyes she whispered "I love you Aunt Ruby but I can't go to Florida mama said I was supposed to stay with Mrs. Lila she said she was going to be my new mommy. And I don't feel good I think my tummy is going to be sick"

Audrey who was still in the room walked over to a drawer grabbed a small pink plastic bowl and quickly replaced Luke next to her. "It's probably just all the medicine, take a few deep breaths for me" and as she helped her sit up the contents of breakfast spilled into the bowl. "There we go, now I am going to get you a 7UP and we are going to try to rest"

And just as the group was ready to leave the room a panicked Alan came storming in with a worried Monica in tow "Darlinton told me Bobbie was hurt and had to stay in the hospital. What Happened?"

Edward walked over to his son in a hurry to calm him down as he explained what was happening, he continued to eye Monica who was now standing with Gail curiously but decided to wait until later to ask. Alan listened intently and than walked over to Bobbie "Hey sleepy head. What are you doing laying around all day making us worry about you?" He was rewarded with a big sleepy smile and two little arms reaching up for a hug. "Father said we can't stay because it's time for your nap, but as soon as Rae gets finished with her last test we are going to go on an all out shopping spree. And I will come back here before you go to sleep tonight? Should I bring you anything special from the mall?"

"Can you bring my monkey when you come back?" She said as she relaxed her arms from the bear hug.

"You bet I will! And I might even get him a friend to keep him company." He bent down and kissed her forehead before standing up and walking toward Lila "Are you going to stay with her?"

"Yes I just can't leave her alone. Edward needs to take Luke to get some lunch and get Ruby settled. And it is probably best if she has as little stimulation around as possible for awhile. She is due her medicine soon and they will put her to sleep." She patted her son on the cheek "I appreciate everything you do for us, if it would help Luke could probably go shopping with you it might be easier if he picked out his own clothes and it wouldn't hurt to get his mind off things for awhile. His Aunt might want to go as well. Your father will give you some money and I will call ahead and let the stores know to put everything on credit."

"That sounds like a good plan, don't worry about anything we can take care of it. You just focus on you and Bobbie" he started to walk to Monica before turning back "Mother" and when she looked at him he said "They are lucky to have you, and so am I." And he and Monica stepped out of the room along with Audrey, Edward, Gail, Ruby and Andrea.

Luke went over and whispered in Bobbie's ear "I love you Barbara Jean. And I am so sorry." He kissed her cheek as she tried to keep her heavy eyes open. He than walked over to Lila "Promise you'll take care of her"

"I promise" She said with a bright smile and held out her arms for a hug that he happily walked into before joining everyone else in the hall. Lila went over to the bed and when a sleepy Bobbie held out her arms she crawled in next to her snuggling close until both were sound asleep.

**Quartermaine Mansion**

*Later that night*

Luke crawled out his window and sat quietly looking up at the stars. Shopping had worn him out, but he was proud of the extreme bounty that now hung in his closet, "His Closet"in what Lila called "His Room" and the bounty his sister wold come home to was just as impressive, if not more so. Rae was a gifted shopper between the two of them they could open their own department store. He chuckled at the thought, if his dad could see them now. Dinner had been quiet Edward and Ruby tried to hold up enough conversation for everyone but without much avail. Afterward they all returned to the hospital for a short visit but the doctors had informed them there was in fact a rupture, thankfully it was stage two so surgery would not be needed one stage more and his sister would be lying under the knife. The downside was Bobbie would be in the hospital for at least two weeks while the spleen healed itself and they had already prepared her for a blood transfusion, which meant they increased her meds and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't manage to stay awake. So there was not much the group could do and decided the best thing to do would be to let Lila care for her sleeping child. Ruby would go back in the morning and relieve her for a few hours, and no matter how persistent he tried to be all three adults along with Dr. Weber and Dr. Hardy had put their foot down when he insisted on staying the night. Once home Ruby whose obvious uncomfortableness at staying in the mansion insisted on being going to a hotel but Edward would not think of it and offered her the gatehouse as a compromise, which she happily accepted and retired to about an hour ago. Alan went straight to his room when they returned for the hospital hoping to get some studying done before more final exams tomorrow. Tracy who surprised him by accompanying them to the hospital went up to her room not long after Alan after wishing everyone a goodnight. Edward stayed up and talked to him for about an hour and when Luke decided he was ready to head upstairs himself, the older man retired to his study to catch-up on business.

After tossing and turning he decided some fresh air and a cigarette was in order, so out the window he went. He knew if the old man caught him he would probably get a lecture, but it was the 60's after all and all the boys from his neighborhood smoked and so did he. He grabbed his cigarette and lit it up taking a drag he relaxed and looked to the stars for something, perhaps a sign from his mom. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice he wasn't alone until he heard a soft voice "Got an extra one to spare?"

He about jumped out of his skin as Tracy sat down next to him "Sure, but if your not used to smoking you probably shouldn't inhale, it might make you sick." He handed her a cigarette and struck a match to light it up.

"Thanks' She said as she laid back herself looking at the stars in the same fashion as he was. When she looked over he was staring at her as if he was expecting her to choke or turn green and she laughed "Oh come on, I'm not an armature. For Pete's sake it is the 60's after all" and than it was his turn to laugh.

After a few comfortable minutes of silence she mumbled "I'm really sorry about your sister. Really I am"

Luke looked at her with a weariness on his face "Thanks, I really wish they would have let me stay at the hospital"

"Yeah, I bet. Dinner was surprisingly quiet without her" and as she mentioned dinner her stomach growled

"You know, your moms pretty worried that your not eating" he looked back up at the stars

"She worries to much. I suppose it's a mom thing" she tried to cover

"I suppose so" he took a minute before asking "Does she have a reason to be worried?" And before she had a chance to react he added "I know it's not my business I just don't want to see you end up in the hospital bed next to Bobbie"

She could accept that "There's nothing for her to be worried about, yes I am on a diet, but it's not out of control like she suspects. Okay?"

"Okay, as long as your in control I won't push, but before we drop it, I want you to know if there comes a time when it isn't in control and you need help, you can talk to me. I promise I won't rat you out."

Tracy turned her head away from the stars to look at him when their eyes locked she knew he meant it. She gave him a tentative smile which he returned before pulling them each out a new cigarette. The two stayed up for several hours just watching the night sky dance above them each lost in their own thoughts each comfortable in the silence.

**Elm Street**

Across town from the mansion Darlinton was finishing his raid on the Spencer house. He knew Edward had his background checked thoroughly, and hired him for his knowledge and special skills. He hadn't been given the order yet but he was sure it would come, and he would rather have the job complete leaving Edwards hands and heart clean by the time it did. He would need squeaky clean hands to adopt Luke and Bobbie. If the order never came, it would be his silent gift to the new family. But so far he was coming up short. If he couldn't find the answers he was after here tonight, tomorrow he would start asking around to the dock workers and searching the local bars, he would do whatever it took and even if it took him weeks there would be retribution for the pain he caused both Luke and his little copper top.


	4. We Are A package Deal

***Quartermaine Mansion***

**Saturday Morning**

Tracy sat next to the porcelain bowl her legs stretched out absorbing the cool surface of the tile floor. Damn her dad for watching her like a hawk as she ate breakfast. She wasn't exactly sure when her mother talked to him it must have been sometime Tuesday because he's been utterly relentless about her eating habits since Wednesday morning. But she didn't work as hard as she did to have her nosy parents come in and ruin everything. Weekdays were easy she would tell her father she was grabbing breakfast at school and after she listened to his never ending nagging she was in the clear until Dinner where she would wait for prying eyes to turn their attention elsewhere at which time she could stash the contents in a napkin and dispose of it later. Yes she could fool her father but Luke, he was a different story he would look at her across the dinner table and shake his head obvious concern in his eyes. They've been meeting up on the roof every night now since Monday to have a smoke and stare at the stars and although very little conversation was spoken it was never uncomfortable. Occasionally one or the other would say something but in silent communication they both seemed to know neither really wanted a response. Last-night after she dropped her napkin full of food without realizing it, he picked it up and when he went up to the roof later he handed it to her, his words were steadfast but not judgmental or unkind "I promised I wouldn't rat you out and I won't, but I think what you are doing is dangerous and I can't help you either. I couldn't protect Barbara Jean and now she is laying in a hospital bed, I won't be the reason you end up there too." And than he pulled them each out a cigarette and that was that. Were they friends? She wasn't sure. Sometimes it felt like it but with nothing in common except the people around them it felt more like family. Sometime around one in the morning she whispered either to Luke or the sky "My father thinks business is a mans world, but I'm going to show him I can be as strong and ruthless as any man. Mark my words someday I will run ELQ. I will have the perfect life… A perfect job, perfect family, perfect appearance.. Perfect Everything! And when I am in control it will all be different. Better." He turned and looked at her a goofy smile on his face "I hope so Tracy, I hope you get everything you want." About an hour and another cigarette later she heard him say "Ruby hasn't said she was taking us back to Florida…She hasn't said she wasn't either… It's like she's avoiding it somehow. It doesn't make sense, we're blood, we belong together.' Normally she would stay staring at the sky but this was different so she sat up and offered what she could "Maybe she is just waiting for Bobbie to get better. She's going to be in the hospital another week at least and mother said she would have to be on strict recovery for three more after that." Luke just whispered maybe, but his voice had a sad concern to it. She wanted to ask him if he was unhappy at the mansion, but of course he was unhappy, he buried his mother two days ago, after they realized how long Bobbie would be in the hospital. A formal ceremony would be held when she got out, but her body couldn't be kept in limbo forever. Still she couldn't help but wonder what he thought Ruby could offer him that they couldn't.

So now here she sat on her bathroom floor, a new low, but not her low, her parents. She had the control, but they didn't, perhaps it was their lack of their own control that wanted to strip her of her's… But she wouldn't allow it. She stood up tall walked to the sink and brushed her teeth and then headed for the shower this is nothing a good cleaning couldn't make better. As the water washed over her she thought about the events of the week all starting with Bobbie going to the hospital with a ruptured spleen all because some cowardly bastard got his rocks off by beating women and children. Her mother spent just about every moment of everyday and every night with the little girl, which probably should bother her but in-fact worked to her advantage so she wouldn't complain. The few precious moments she did get with her were spent catching up on Tracy's days and she could see the unnecessary guilt on her mother's face, which is probably why she didn't bring up the whole diet thing and instead left that particular task to her father. Bobbie seemed to be getting better everyday there were a couple moments early in the week when the feisty little redhead had to be given blood transfusions that paled her always strong father and aged her beautiful mother but both bounced back and the prognosis is now excellent. Ruby and Luke found the perfect dress for Lena which they only agreed to after Bobbie's approval, and both watched as the young mom was lowered into the ground right outside the Quartermaine mausoleum. After which Luke seemed to cling more and more to his aunt everyday adamant that they would be accompanying her back to Florida. She didn't have the heart to tell him that the look in her father's eyes said that would happen over his dead body. But that was not her battle to fight so she would let it be, however she couldn't help but realize all thoughts led back to her sullen new foster brother and his fiery little sister. Tracy quickly dressed and got ready. The rest of the day should fly by. Today would be filled with activities centered around getting Alan off to prom and she should be able to skate under the radar for the rest of the day.

**Lunch Time**

So much for skating under the radar!Tracy looked around the table her father was in deep conversation with Alan lecturing him about the responsibilities of a young man on prom night. Ruby seemed to be listening and adding her own advice whenever possible while Luke moved his food around his plate, like her he was neither interested in the conversation or the food. And that was about all she could take, she was going to get answers for him whether Ruby liked it or not. I mean let's face it how could she run a company as large as ELQ if she couldn't even get a simple answer to a simple question in her own home? And as far as she was concerned leaving Luke in limbo was no different than leaving his mom's body in limbo. So just like that it came out "Are You planning on taking Luke and Bobbie back to Florida? Because wether you are or your not I think he has a right to know and so do we?" BAM! It was out there, and everybody heard and everybody was waiting for an answer. Luke looked at her his eyes as big as saucers as if asking her "What the hell Tracy?" But she was not sorry. Not for one second. He wanted answers now he was going to get them.

Edward and Alan froze before turning to look at Ruby, Yes he wanted to scold his daughter and he most certainly would later but next to Bobbie being in the hospital that very question had been at the front of his mind nagging at him like a constant itch in the middle of his back.

Ruby looked at Tracy shocked that the teenager not only thought it was her place to bring it up, but that she did so in such a tactless manner. She than glanced at Luke and grabbed his hand. "I don't know that now is the time to be discussing this. Andrea has made it perfectly clear that no decision will be made until Bobbie is completely healed and that will be another five weeks at least. But to be honest Yes! Yes I want to take Luke back to Florida with me, and I have discussed it with Andrea several times."

Edward sat still, angry he knew the probability of Ruby wanting to take the kids to Florida would be great but hearing it out loud struck a real nerve. Tracy sat perfectly still as her stomach did somersaults, a week ago that simple answer would have made her the happiest teenager on earth. But now? Now she knew she would miss her stargazing companion and the solace she found with him late at night on the roof.

Luke smiled he had his answer, Ruby wanted him, was planning on taking him to Florida. Finally things were going to be okay. Together they could share memories of his mama. Together they would build from the ruins that was his life. Ruby would make everything okay!

Alan being an over all more clear and levelheaded person caught something no one else did. "You said Luke?" And obviously irritated he asked "What…. About… Bobbie?"

Ruby looked him square in the eye, little bastard she thought "Bobbie is adamant about staying with your family, and I agree it's probably best for her. I have tried to bond with her at the hospital but it is obvious she needs your mother more than she needs me, it's just as obvious that Luke needs me, more than he needs all of you."

Luke paled instantly he was shocked speechless NO! NO! OH GOD NO! This didn't make sense!

Tracy was enraged not only was she thinking of taking Luke away from them she was planning on leaving them the little brat! No Way either Luke stays or Bobbie goes!

Edward was appalled and was about to let the world know it but Alan beat him to the punch "Are you out of your mind?" He said as he jumped out of his seat "That little girl has lost everything, Her Mother, Her Father, Her Home and now you want to take away her brother?" He couldn't believe it. He was furious on behalf of his little…. His little….. what? His Little sister? It didn't make sense how could anyone in their right-mind want Luke and NOT BOBBIE! Was she insane?

"ENOUGH! This conversation is over! Alan you have errands to run before you get ready for prom, Luke if you are going with me to the hospital we need to leave here in five minutes, and Tracy stop pushing your food around and EAT your lunch." Edward snapped and with that he rose and walked to the door

"But I want to go to the hospital too." Tracy raced to him

"Fine, your mother will be happy to see you" Edward patted her shoulder, he was angry, angrier than he's ever been but he shouldn't have snapped at his children especially since it seemed they were finally all on the same page.

With the others gone Luke turned to Ruby "Aunt Rub?"

But she cut him off "We will discuss it later love you need to get ready to go to the hospital" and with that she stood and kissed the top of his head leaving the confused teenager with more questions than answers.

**General Hospital**

*Room 725*

Edward walked into the room to see Alan had beaten them there and was sitting on the bed cuddled up with Bobbie clear distress written all over his face. While Lila looked out the window as stiff and still as he'd ever seen her. Apparently Alan had informed her of the conversation that had taken place at lunch. A part of him was relieved he didn't have to look her in the eyes and tell her what Ruby was planning however now he not only had two moody teenagers, an angry young adult and a sick child to care for but he had to add to the list a distressed heartbroken upset wife. He stood there watching her unsure of what to say, especially with all four of their children eyeing him for answers. Did he have a plan? Of course he did, he didn't become a self made millionaire without having a plan for every occasion. But first he would talk to Lee about their legal options, and if that failed he would simply destroy Ruby with the truth. But that would have consequences and he would rather save it as a last resort.

"Mama" Tracy called out quietly and when Lila turned to face her she saw a stray tear drop from her mother's eye and she walked as quickly as possible across the room to hug her with everything in her. Her mother didn't cry, she was the strongest woman in the world. She was kind, gentle, giving but oh so strong. When Tracy pulled back she saw the steadfastness that was her mother.

Edward smiled at his wife and she returned it in kind. He than walked over to the little redhead and hugged her eyeing Alan, "I though you had errands to run?"

"I do" he snapped angrily, he wasn't angry at Edward but angry in general. In a calmer tone he added "I figured I would start with the most important one. But I do have a lot to do so I should get going."He wiggled out from Bobbie's grasp and was now sitting face to face with her. Looking at her enchanting smile he said simply "If it wasn't for Rae I would skip prom altogether and spend the night hanging out with you, but I will be back tomorrow. And tonight when you are ready to go to sleep close your eyes and remember that I love you and I'm so glad my mother found you because you are the best thing that has ever happened to our family."

Bobbie reached out and hugged him oblivious to what everyone else in the room knew "I love you too. I'm so glad your my twin."

Alan smiled at her and walked to the door stopping at Luke he whispered "I hope you understand that what you want most in the world, will cost her dearly."and with that he opened the door and left.

Luke stood there shocked at what Alan had said what he wanted most! What he wanted most was to be in his own home, with his own mama! That's what he wanted most. But yes if he couldn't have his mama he wanted Ruby, just not without Bobbie. He would make Ruby see… Bobbie had to go with them, because going without her was not an option.

Lila didn't hear what Alan said but caught the look of distress on Luke's face and went to him "Don't look so discouraged love, nothing has been decided either way and won't be for quite some time. So relax and take one day at a time. We'll get through this. Trust me" And she gently patted his cheek.

"I do. Trust you I mean, I really do" he smiled sadly knowing he was the reason for the single tear they had witnessed falling from her eye. He than joined Edward at his sister's bedside "Hey baby sister, how are they treating you today?"

"I want to go home. I miss my new room" and Luke knew home to her was the mansion

"Hey when I was checking out all your new cloths in your room I looked out the window, and do you know what I saw?"

"What? What did you see? Tell me tell me.." she demanded

"I saw a lake, a big beautiful lake and Darling said it's part of the property. That means Edward and Lila own it. ANNNDDD there's even a boat house and a boat down by it! Can you believe it?"

"REALLY? That's AMAZING! I have the bestest room in the whole house" she said almost jumping out of her bed

"Yes you do. Now back down on the pillow. Remember what Dr. Webber said." Lila laughed at the pair

**The Mansion**

She looked through the camera lens and snapped several photos, before tilting her head to the left to peek at him without the obstruction of the little device, he looked so handsome standing in front of the fireplace in a jet black suit with a crisp white shirt and silk black tie his arm draped around Rae's waist. There smiles could brighten even the darkest night. Rae herself was a picture of beauty in a glamorous soft pink short tulle lace appliqués dress with a v-neck and off the shoulder design a small silk pink petite bow wrapped around her tiny waist and her jet black hair pulled into a low bun at the base of her neck. The whole ensemble was pulled together with a short pearl necklace, matching earrings and pink flats. Her baby was truly a man, she thought back about his first words, his first step, his first day of school, where did the time go?

"Did you get enough pictures?" She heard Alan say and was brought back to the present "I really don't want to be late for our reservation." He smiled.

"Do you have time for one more? I would like one of you with your father and myself" she smiled back and he was happy to oblige her. And after several more photos were taken he escorted Rae to the limo and the two young adults were off.

Lila spent another hour visiting with her husband whom she saw so little of lately before going upstairs to shower and prepare for another long night at the hospital.

An hour after Lila left Tracy came down the stairs in a sleek pull on style sweater dress and her hair in a low ponytail Edward took one look at her and shook his head "Don't even think about it young lady"

"What?" She said innocently

"Telling me you are going to Claires! I know you have no intention of going to Claire's dressed like that! So you march yourself right back up those stairs."

"But daddy, mother said I could go out tonight" Luke who was standing in the foyer with Edward looked at her face and knew that was a big fat lie. His smile told Tracy exactly what he was thinking and she smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well why don't we just call her and find out?" Edward challenged

"Seriously? You would rather call her at the hospital knowing how much she has to worry about, than trust your own daughter?" Tracy challenged right back at the look on Edwards face she thought "Got you"

"Okay why don't you come in and tell me your plans, and I WILL decide if you are going or not."At Tracy's irritated look he said "Fine by me, go back upstairs and change. But you young lady are not leaving this house until I know every detail of your plan for tonight."

"FINE!" She said as she stomped into the living room "Well Christopher and Claire are meeting me here and we are all going to Rose's house, her parents are letting her have a small get together. And yes it WILL be supervised" Rose's house that was a lie. Supervised another lie.

"Who is this Christopher? I've never met him before and come to think of it you have never mentioned him" Edward grumbled.

"He's new! He just transferred two weeks ago, and he is so groovy!" Tracy's eyes beamed

"Oh no! Certainly not! I will not hear of it!" Edward said shaking his finger at her "You can just march yourself up those stairs and that is my final word"

""That's not fair! Alan got to go out when he was my age!" She bellowed

"Yeah well you are not Alan!" Edward was getting grouchier as the conversation continued

"What if we compromise?" Tracy offered as she glanced passed her father "Luke can come with us "

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Luke snorted loudly

"Oh come on. It will be fun. Look all you do is mope around here it will be good for you to get out of this house."

"I get out plenty" he protested

"Sure down to the gatehouse or the hospital" she overheard her parents talking about Luke getting socialization now that he was being homeschooled. So if she could use it to her advantage she would.

"I think that's a fine idea" Edward interrupted the two teens. Lila would be pleased

"No way, I don't want to be some third wheel to you and Mr. Groovy!" Luke said irritated at the thought

"You won't be Claire will be with us and we are all just going as friends. Look you got along fine with Rose at the Hardy's and Joe and the gang will be there too…. PLEASE! I will owe you one" she begged

"Perfect it's settled, now run upstairs and get ready" Edward said to Luke

15 minutes later the young teens were out the door. And Edward had the house to himself.

**General Hospital**

*Room 725*

Lila felt refreshed and ready for another night cuddled up with her little girl, yes her little girl. Still galled at the fact that Ruby thought her less worthy than her brother. The fact was a part of her was ecstatic that she wouldn't have to fight to keep her, but the other part was just down right angry on Bobbie's behalf. If Ruby did get custody of Luke how was she supposed to explain to her that he was gone too? And even worse when she was old enough to understand how was she supposed to tell her the votes came in and she didn't measure up she was found lacking. Damn that woman for doing this. There should be laws against separating siblings.. The sixties were a time of change and growth yet children who depended on each other could still be ripped apart. She took a deep breath knowing it would do no good to go in the room and face her with anger. And upsetting Bobbie was not an option.

She quietly opened the door in case Bobbie was asleep and was surprised to see Darlington playing a board game with his wide awake little copper top. "Well What do we have here?" She smiled relieved she didn't have to face Ruby. There was plenty of time for that.

"Mrs. Quartermaine your back already?" Darlington asked as Bobbie smiled brightly and waved at her "I hope young Mr. Alan made it off to prom alright"

"Yes, it was so lovely, he and Rae were a beautiful sight" she bragged happily "And how are You?" She moved over to Bobbie "Did you miss me?"

"Yes, I was afraid to go to sleep if you weren't here" Bobbie told her hugging her tightly

"Now what's there to be afraid of?" Lila asked

"What if I woke up and you didn't come back?" she said pulling her arms back looking for confirmation from her new keeper

"Well you know that is never going to happen. Even if you fall asleep and I step out of the room for a minute, I will always ALWAYS come back." She tried to reassure the little girl "you know why?"

Bobbie shook her head no "Why?"

"Because you are stuck with me!" Lila tickled her softly "Now I want you to lay back while I go over by the window and talk to Darling for a minute okay?" And when Bobbie smiled and laid back she walked over to the window and Darlinton followed "Where is her aunt? She was going to stay with her while I was gone?"

"She was meeting with the manager at Kelly's about a short term room rental. I believe after this afternoons confrontation she felt the gatehouse would be a little close for everyone." Darlinton informed her

Lila shook her head "And apparently she had to do that now, during the three hour span reserved for Bobbie"

"Apparently Ma' am" he repeated as irritated as she was "But I am not sorry for the quality time I was able to spend with our little friend" he smiled as he looked at Bobbie "She has come so far since that night in her living room, and I know she happens to adore you. You are doing a fine job Mrs. Quartermaine. A fine job indeed." He said

"Thank you" she patted his arm "I am trying" she smiled

He walked over to Bobbie "Well little copper top it is time for me to leave, we will continue our game tomorrow when I come to relieve Mrs. Lila while she returns to check on the other children" he looked over at Lila as if asking permission to be her new daily dependable relief and when she smiled and her shoulders relaxed as if a burden had been removed he knew she gave her blessing. "You behave yourself and listen to the Doctors, I will return." He kissed the top of her head as she hugged him tightly

"Can't you stay a little longer? We can start a new game and all play" she asked

"I cannot tonight copper top, I have much work to do" he told her

"What kind of work this late?" She pried

"Work that will insure your safety little one. Now enough of your nose in my business. You mind your moth… you mind Mrs. Lila" he stood and walked to the door when he caught Lila's face she was looking at him as if asking if she should ask about his comment….. "Goodnight ma'am" he bowed toward her and slipped out the door.

**The Port Charles Hotel**

*Large Banquet Room**

Alan saw her at the punch bowl she defiantly did not look happy . Angry but lovely in her Sheer minty green chiffon over a muted, pale yellow acetate lining prom dress. The bodice was strapless and boned. The chiffon gathering vertically down the front to a satin ribbon bow right below her bust before spreading over the front of the full skirt that an exaggerated bubble hem. Her beautiful long blonde hair in a high ponytail with large barrel curls. And the dainty strand of pearls fitting like a choker matched her studded earrings. Wow! He thought. "You look as angry as I feel" he said as he walked up to her. "Where's Mike?"

"Probably taking a shot out of his flask! I really don't care as long as he is as far away from me as possible!" She said sharply before taking a long look at him and smiling "Not bad, you clean up nice my friend. So where's Rae and why are you feeling angry?" They had become fast friends when Gail took her out of that orphanage and adopted her she was sure she would never fit into polite society but that seemed so long ago, she had five of her seven classes with Alan and their parents were all so close they became close friends and that helped to make her transition easier.

"Trust me Monica, you DO NOT want to know"

"Oh No! This sounds bad" she liked Rae but Alan was her best friend so even if whatever happened was his fault she knew she would be standing on his side of the battlefield. Alan was sure Rae was keeping something big from him and she would bet that she decided prom night would be the perfect time to drop it on him. "Well we can talk about it here or we can leave and talk about it somewhere else, your call"

"It can wait, I am not going to ask you to leave your senior prom over it" he laughed sarcastically

"Trust me you'd be doing me a favor. Let's Go!" She led them out of the banquet hall "Wanna go to the lake?"

"Best offer I've had in a long time" he grinned

"It's not an offer Quartermaine" she said trying to lift his spirits "So behave yourself"

**The Lake**

Luke sat close to the fire talking with Joe and the crowd he'd met at the Hardy's sipping a bottle of beer and chatting away, he was quickly becoming the social butterfly he was before that fateful week his mother got sick. He smiled at Rose who seemed to be hanging on his every word. She was certainly a looker with that long blonde hair and even longer legs. Now this was more like it. As much as he hated it he had to hand it to Tracy, she did him a huge favor getting him out like this. Speaking of Tracy he looked around there she is across the beach. He wished she would stay closer to the group, but at least the fire with a little help from the full moon was bright enough that he could still see her. As he watched her take a swig from her bottle he thought 'slow down girl, you don't have enough food in your body to absorb that' But she appeared in control and was having a good time, however he did make a mental note to keep an eye on her at all times.

"You and your friends didn't really steal a trash truck and crash it into a fire hydrant" Clair asked amused and everyone else laughed

"Swear it on my life" he laughed with them "I think I still have the chafe marks on my wrist from the cop" and when he held out his arms everyone laughed even harder.

He was having so much fun he didn't realize the time flying by.

**The Lake**

*Not Far From The Teen*

"Wait a minute! Your telling me she applied at Pine Valley University and was accepted LAST September and didn't tell you until tonight? Oh Alan. WOW! I guess I honestly don't know what to say." Monica tried to think of something positive to say to her friend "Did you ask her why she never said anything? You could have applied there too. Why tonight? Why right before PROM?"

"I don't know why she waited unless she didn't want me to go with her?" Alan said "And why tonight? Who knows Monica and honestly other than being blindsided I'm really not mad." When she looked bewildered he added "I mean I am furious that she hid it from me. It feels like a lie by omission. And that's still a lie right?" When she nodded her agreement he continued "But she's leaving and I feel bad because I feel indifferent. Maybe she does too. Maybe that's why she didn't tell me. I mean I care about her and I thought we'd go to college, get married, buy a house, have kids the works but I think I thought that because it's what people do. You know?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. So what now?" She asked as they continued to walk along the lakeshore

"Now, I guess I go to college, become a doctor fall in love 'REAL LOVE' and live happily ever after" he smiled ass he pictured the whole thing in his mind

"Your such a helpless romantic Quartermaine! It's nauseating!" She pretended to gag and purposely bumped his side hoping to trip him up

"It's part of my charm and it works nicely if I do say so myself" he bumped her back

"How do you figure? Your alone on Prom Night" she teased

"I got you walking with me on the lakeshore under the full moon don't I?" And they both laughed thankful for such a strong friendship

**The Lake**

*Around The Fire*

Luke told several more stories about the crazy antics he did with his old friends and everyone gave him their undivided attention. He was surprised the stories didn't make him homesick for the old gang, but the truth was he was enjoying this more. Just sitting around a fire laughing, joking, enjoying life instead of looking for trouble and more times than not finding it. This! This was so much better. And as he was about to answer another question from Rose he caught sight of something he definitely didn't like. He jumped up and started walking toward Tracy, Joe followed quickly behind. Was that Chris actually grabbing Tracy by her arms like a rag doll? And yelling? Yes yes it was. Luke took off in a full sprint and grabbed him by his arm. Shocked Chris let go of the hold he had on her and was now facing Luke. "What the hell do you think you are doing handling her that way " He shouted.

Chris tried to push away from him but Luke wasn't going anywhere "Why don't you mind your own business" he slurred

"Are you toasted?" Luke said more of a statement than a question when he looked at Tracy he could tell she was frightened and thankful for the intervention.

"What is your problem Spencer? This has nothing to do with you" Chris demanded

"When you put your filthy unwanted hands on a member of MY FAMILY I MAKE IT MY BUSINESS you bastard" Luke grabbed both of his shoulders and shoved him up against the same bolder he had Tracy pinned to moments earlier. By this time the whole group that had been around the campfire were surrounding them. Joe stepped up and was trying to stand between them, while Claire and Rose went to check on Tracy.

"Okay, that's enough" Joe shouted "Luke calm down… Chris is going to take his sorry butt home… " Joe glared at Chris with pure disgust.

"Fine! Fine!" Luke finally released one shoulder but grabbed the other and stepped closer "You stay the hell away from her. If I ever see you anywhere near her again, I WILL kill you"

Chris shook out of Luke's grasp "No problem, she's not worth the trouble" he glared at Tracy before straightening his shirt and leaving.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked her his anger now banked

"Yes, I have no idea what happened? One minute we were talking and laughing the next he was skipping first and second base and trying for a home run. When I told him it wasn't going to happen he flipped instantly." She straightened out her dress

When Tracy told them what happened Luke's anger rose again and he started after Chris, but Joe caught him first. "No! You need to calm down. Tracy is safe, and we are all going to go back to the fire together."

"What? Are you kidding me, he can't get away with that!" Luke protested

"He didn't Luke. He DIDN'T get away with it. You got to her in time." And at the exasperated look on Luke's face he added "Dude don't bug out, your sisters safe man. You made sure of it."

Luke looked over at Tracy who along with the rest of his new friends had caught up to them "Right man. Your right" and the group walked back over to the fire on the beach.

"I'm really glad you decided to come tonight" Tracy said to Luke as they walked back to the fire

"Me too. Not that I had a choice given you pretty much scammed your dad into making me." He grinned

"But your having fun! So you are WELCOME!" She teased and when he smiled and shook his head she added "Stick with me Luke, I'm going places" He laughed as the small group took seats around the flames

**The Lake**

*Walking the beach*

"I mean I'm glad my parents won't have to fight to keep her, but I am so pissed off that Ruby thinks Luke is worth keeping and Bobbie isn't. Monica how can anyone even think about separating them" Alan said after explaining to Monica the event that transpired at lunch.

"I know it sucks Alan but it's how the system works. I saw it all the time at the orphanage. Once a month they would have these open houses and people would come to meet the kids and they would fall in love with one and adopt them, while the sibling or siblings were left behind or chosen by a different family. It was awful" Monica looked down at the sand moving around her feet as she walked.

Alan caught the change in her demeanor and stopped "I know it wasn't fair that you had to stay there so long, and maybe I'm selfish for feeling this, but I'm glad no one adopted you before Gail did."

Monica suddenly smiled from ear to ear "You know what? So am I. Don't give up on your family getting Luke, nothing has been decided. One thing I know is the system and nothing is final until it's final, and even than I've seen kids returned"

"I know. Your right and I know my parents they won't let him go without a fight" he said

"But?" She prompted

"But if he doesn't want to stay, if he would rather be with his aunt do they or anyone have a right to tell him he can't"

"Yes, they do." She said simply "Look I know it doesn't seem right but legally Luke doesn't get the final say the state does"

"It's not right. I mean for Bobbie I want him to stay, I can't even imagine my parents having to tell her he's gone, but Luke's been through a lot to! This whole situation is a mess."

"I know it is, look your talking to someone who lived in the system for more than half her life, none of it's fair and if Ruby does get Luke it's going to be hard for everyone especially Bobbie, but with the help of your parents and you and Gail she will get through it. She's as lucky to have all of you as I am to have Gail and Lee and even Scotty"

"And Me" Alan added and they both laughed

**Dive Bar on the Docks**

It had taken several days but Darlinton was good at what he did and finally managed to track down his target. He spotted him at a table in the corner of the dark bar drinking alone and went and sat at a near booth opposite his. He ordered a glass of scotch. When the waitress brought his drink he caught sight of the man looking at him and raised his glass as if toasting and the man returned the gesture. Fifteen minutes later a second round was ordered but this time he asked one to be given to the man as well.

When the already drunk man received his glass he slowly got up and brought it over to the booth "Thanks for the drink. I haven't seen you around these parts before. Mind if I join you?"

"Please do" Darlinton who obviously did not look as if he belonged in such a filthy hole in the wall said.

**The Lake**

*Walking The Beach*

Alan and Monica continued to walk and talk. About college, about family, about graduation next week, about life when they first heard the laughter and than saw the fire. As they got closer Alan told her that is what he and his friends used to do on weekends when the weather was warm but as they got closer he could swear that was… no wait it definitely was Luke and than he heard the unmistakable laugh of his sister, and if he wasn't mistaken they were both holding something that looked exactly like a bottle. "Damn IT" he said plainly irritated

Monica laughed "Looks like you get to spend Prom Night Babysitting!" She continued to laugh as they walked up to the younger teenagers

"Well you all look like your having a great time!" Alan said scaring his sister to her feet

"Alan! WHAT are you doing here?" Tracy asked almost shocked sober

Alan looked at the beer bottle in her hand "How many have you had?"

"Three maybe four" she tried not to giggle

"And you?" He raised an eyebrow at Luke

"Five maybe six" he also tried not to laugh

The rest of the group eyed each other not sure if Alan was going to be cool about this or not. "Can you stay with them?" He asked Monica "I am going to go use the pay phone" When she smiled and nodded he started up the beach with Tracy and Luke darting after him

"Wait Alan" Tracy begged as she grabbed his arm to stop him "Look we were just having fun, we aren't hurting anyone"

When he reached the pay phone he turned back to them "Damn IT Tracy Father and Mother have enough on their plate. They shouldn't have to worry about crap like this."

"Than don't tell them, come on Alan I know you and your friends come down here and have beers and you have for years. PLEASE?" He shook his head at her than looked at a sheepish Luke before picking up the phone

**General Hospital**

*Room 725*

Lila sat across from Edward she was pleased he had decided to come spend the evening with her and Bobbie. She was not happy that Tracy lied to him about her giving permission to go to Rose's house and she would certainly mention it to her daughter next time they spoke, but she was glad Luke went along, and a little quiet time with her husband was always appreciated. When the phone rang Edward rushed to answer it hoping not to wake a sleeping Bobbie.

"Alan, we were not expecting to hear from you until tomorrow, Is everything okay?" At his words Lila sat up straighter looking over at her husband "Yes, yes everything is fine, Bobbie is fine, when you all left for the evening I decided to come visit her and spend some time with your mother. Where are you? Are you home from your Prom already?" Lila looked at the clock it was only 11:30 prom should last another two and a half hours. "Wait what? Monica? What about Rae?" Now Lila was on her feet walking towards her husband "Tracy and Luke? Slow down son, how did you run into them? They should be at Rose's house" Edward looked at his wife exasperated as he listened to his son. "Oh, okay well if you are sure they won't be in the way. Yes! Yes, Okay. If you are sure that sounds great thanI will stay here tonight with your mother." Lila relaxed when she saw the look on his face "Yes we will see you all in the morning. Good night."

"What was that about?" Lila quietly asked her husband

"Apparently Alan and Monica ran into the kids at the local A&W earlier this evening they walked from Rose's and were going to grab some food before going home. They are going to keep them until morning. Something about traditional after prom breakfast."

"What is Alan doing with Monica? Why did he leave prom? Did he say where Rae was?" Lila bombarded Edward with questions she really should have answered the phone herself she thought

"He said we'd talk about it in the morning, What's important is that all the kids are together and safe" he smiled at her "And we are here together"

"Yes, I suppose you are right darling" she smiled back "I really cannot wait for them to release Bobbie" she added but thought to herself since when did Alan and Tracy willingly agree to hangout? No this was a story she would have to get to the bottom of. But Edward was right if the kids were with Alan she was sure they were safe.

**The Lake**

"Oh Alan you are the best" Tracy squealed with delight

"I didn't do this for you either of you. I did it for mother" Alan scolded

"So what now? Are you going to make us leave?" She asked eagerly

"What time do your friends have to be home?" He asked her

"Well the guys all told their parents they were going to the drive in with Steve's older brother so they are good until two and well Clair and Rose said they were spending the night with Beth and Beth said she was spending the night at Claire's and"

"Enough already I get it. So the guys need to be home by two and where were the girls really going to stay?"

"Oh Claire's house, her mom takes her evening meds and she's down for the count so they can sneak in"

"Great!" Alan looked at his watch and headed back to the beach "Looks like you all have another hour and half than the limo will drive everyone home. But I am warning you Tracy IF ANYONE gets sick in the limo you are all going down. Do you get me? And its going to be a tight squeeze in there"

Tracy ran ahead to inform her friends that her brother was going to be cool and that they were good to stay for another hour and a half

Luke looked at Alan and before he could follow after Tracy, Alan put a steadying hand on his shoulder "You got a minute?"

"Oh yeah, sure What's up?" Luke said quietly thinking about what Alan had said at the hospital.

"Look, I was angry earlier, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I can't even imagine what your going through right now but if you ever need to talk I'm here"

Luke was silent for a moment trying to put in order what he was feeling "I appreciate that, I know you think I am being selfish but I'm not. I'm not leaving without her, me and Bobbie, we are a package deal. I've always taken care of her always have and always will."

"Than you are thinking about staying?" Alan asked surprised at Luke's sudden change

"No.. I mean, I know I can make aunt Ruby see that Bobbie has to come to Florida with us."

Alan shook his head what a mess "You're aunt is right Bobbie loves my mother she has right from the start and this week being in the hospital together has increased that bond she wont even sleep if my mother isn't in the room. Oh I don't know Luke, I wish I had the answers"

"Gail said kids Bobbie's age become more clingy when they are grieving, maybe she's just grieving." Luke defended his decision.

"Look this isn't something that can get solved tonight so why don't you go and have fun with your friends" Alan said and the two young men smiled at each other before Luke turned and headed to the small group by the fire.

Alan and Monica built their own little fire away from the group not to close that the teenagers would feel they were being invaded on but close enough to keep a safe vigil.

***Monday Afternoon***

**General Hospital**

Luke rode the elevator up deep in thought, he didn't make it up to see Bobbie yesterday after dropping all the other kids off Alan and Monica took he and Tracy to breakfast with them and by the time they walked though the doors of the mansion it was after five in the morning and he was still so wound up it took him awhile to fall asleep and sleep he did. By the time he woke up and was ready to face the world visiting hours were over and his little sister was asleep. He hoped she would understand. Of course she wouldn't but he hoped she wouldn't be upset. Between last night and this morning in class he had come up with the perfect solution to his problem, and his sister would play a pivotal role in turning the tables. Now all he had to do was convince her to play along, which might be a battle. He knew Lila and Edward were in a meeting with Andrea and Ruby in the cafeteria so now would be the perfect time to talk to his sister alone. He reached her floor and walked quickly to her room.

He opened the door quietly and peeked in wondering who was on watch and to his surprise it was a young candy striper who he was friendly with "Hey there Barbara Jean"

Bobbie who had been quietly watching cartoons looked over at him and smiled "Hi Luke, I missed you. Where did you go? How come you didn't come see me? I thought you were gone to Florida? Did you come back forever? I'm glad you are back I was so scared"

"Whooo slow down take a breath" he told her and walked over rubbing her head playfully "You know I would never leave you. I went out with Alan and Tracy and by the time we got back the nurses said it was to late to come see you, but I'm here now. What are you watching?"

"I'm watching Rocky and Bullwinkle. Do you wanna watch with me?"

"You bet I do" he smiled at her and than looked at the candy striper "Hey you can take off, I will stay with her until Lila comes back"

"Okay sounds good, if something comes up just page the nurses station and I will come back" she smiled and left

Luke took a deep breath and sat across from his sister blocking her view of the television "Hey baby sister I gotta talk to you and it's important, so I need you to pay attention okay?" And when she nodded at him he clicked off the TV "Do you remember when we went to Gram and Papas house and Mama told you that we couldn't tell them that we didn't have any food cause daddy spent all the money gambling?" And when she nodded he continued "Remember she said we weren't going to lie to them we just weren't going to tell them" another nod from his sister "Well this is sort of like that. Okay?"

"Okay? Did someone eat all the food at home?" She asked innocently

"No silly it's not about food it's about you and me and doing what we have to do to survive. Bobbie look they want to separate us they want to take us away from each other forever." He watched the distress cross her face and she jumped into his lap and wrapped her arms around him tightly he added quickly "But I have a plan so don't be scared." He pulled back so they were face to face "Look Barbara Jean I need you to Love Aunt Ruby more than you love Lila so she will fight to take us both back to Florida" and when he saw her shaking her head no he continued "Bobbie you have to do this or just pretend"

"No I wont Lila is my new mommy and I love her. Mama said we were supposed to stay with her. I'm not going to Florida you stay here with me." She demanded

"No! Mama didn't tell you that! That was just a dream Bobbie… That wasn't real. I am going to Florida and you are going with me, its what mama would want"

Outside Bobbie's room Edward, Lila, Ruby and Andrea who had been joined by Gail heard yelling and rushed into the room as Bobbie began her tantrum trying to make sense of the situation Luke threw at her not understanding she couldn't possibly understand at her age

"LILA IS MY NEW MOMMY AND I LOVE HER I'M NOT GOING TO FLORIDA I HATE FLORIDA AND I HATE AUNT RUBY…. YOU LOVE HER MORE THAN YOU LOVE YOU ME!" Lila started to rush to her when Gail put her hand on her and told her to let the little girl finish "MAMA DID TELL ME TO STAY WITH HER… SHE DID! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU WANT TO LEAVE LIKE DADDY LEFT YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM AND I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE. I HATE YOU I HATE YOU AND I HATE DADDY AND MAMA YOU ALL JUST LEAVE" Gail released Lila's arm and she ran to the little girl and scooped her up holding her tightly whispering reassurance. Edward was just as quick to pull Luke who looked like he had just been struck in the gut into a strong embrace whispering his own reassurances he led the young man toward his aunt before motioning them to the door.

**General Hospital**

*Gail's Office*

"I know you don't want to talk about what happened but it is important that it be addressed, so we can sit here all afternoon or we can try to make sense of it?" Gail told him. She had been trying for the last forty-five minutes to get him to open up and he finally looked ready to talk.

"She is only five years old, she has NO idea what is best for her, I am only trying to protect her" Luke finally said "She has only known them for little over a week and she is choosing them over us over ME! How could she say she hates mama? How could she say she hates ME and Ruby? We are her family NOT Them! If she would have thrown a tantrum like that at our house daddy would have beat the crap out of her and she knows it… She is acting like a spoiled rotten brat! I have half a mind to go to Florida and leave her behind… I am the one who has always tried to protect her, I am the one who took care of her when no one else would or did, I always put her first! Well no more! I AM DONE!" He said as he jumped out of his chair and started pacing.

Gail waited patiently letting a minute pass in case he had more he wanted to add and when he stayed silent she began "Why don't we address everything you said one situation at a time?" When he took a deep breath she continued "I agree you are correct she is only five and could not possibly know what is best, however it doesn't mean what she feels isn't real or important. Your sister will not get the final say in where she ultimately lives but her feelings are as important as yours are and she has a right to them. Just like your feelings are important and YOU have a right to them."

"But her important feelings are going to get us separated. My mama wouldn't want that." Luke replied with obvious stress.

"Luke, whether you ask her to pretend to like Ruby better than Lila or not everybody already knows and has from the get go where she wants to be and where you want to be. Andrea, Lila Ruby, Edward and myself, we have been watching since day one. And what you want or what she wants is not going to be the ultimate reason a decision is made. The state has so many factors they have to take before placing a child."

"But Aunt Ruby is blood doesn't that buy her extra points?" He asked

"Yes it does. But factors such as Can she afford you both or does she want you both come into play. Also there are things like the abuse both you and your sister have endured that have to be addressed. The state is also going to want to know if she knew there was abuse going on before she left for Florida. Luke I know it isn't easy but you have to be patient this is NOT going to be solved overnight. I know there is nothing more you want than to hop on a plane and fly off to Florida with your aunt right now, but that isn't going to happen today or tomorrow or even next week."

"I know…I know" he said

"You know I have met with your aunt a couple of times for sessions just like this. She's a good woman. Strong and independent. I really like her, you were lucky to get all the years you had with her before she moved to Florida. It would have been ideal if your sister had that same experience but we don't live in an ideal world do we?" And when he shook his head no she continued "If we did you would be safe at home with your mom and your father never would have laid a hand on you in anger." Gail paused as Luke walked back to his seat ready to discuss life face to face. "You got thirteen and half years to bond with your aunt your sister got three and a half. Do you remember being three and and a half?"

"No" Luke whispered

"So maybe Bobbie doesn't either. Do you remember the first time you ever realized you loved Ruby? Or that she was a safe place for you?" Gail asked and waited when he shook his head no she went on "So it could have been from the moment she held you in her arms when you were a day or a week old?"

"I don't remember there ever being a time I didn't love Ruby. I don't remember there being a time she wasn't safe." Luke said

"And Lila? When Lee came home that first night he told me how Lila wrapped you in her arms and you leaned into her and held on like your life depended on it. Why?" She questioned and when he looked confused she asked "What made it safe? What made her safe?"

"I don't know. But something did? Her eyes the way she looked at me. Just a feeling I guess. Something I never felt before something good." Luke told her

"Perhaps your sister felt that as well. It could have been from the moment she laid eyes on her or it could have been that she sensed your feelings of safety and acceptance. I don't think she is choosing anyone over you Luke, she is five years old going through the same things the same emotions you are. And at fourteen almost fifteen you are having a hard time understanding why?"

"I guess I didn't think of it that way" Luke said as he thought about what Gail was saying.

"I talked to Lila as well she has informed me that you and Tracy went from absolutely detesting one another to finding a safe common ground."

"Yeah I never thought I'd say this but she's cool. It's nice to have someone to talk to. Who doesn't want to analyze what I am feeling who just listens." He told her

"I understand that's healthy and normal. Those are the best kind of relationships because they are built on trust and unconditional acceptance. Do you suppose that perhaps while you have been building and developing that bond that trust with Tracy Bobbie has been building her own bond with Lila?" Luke just stared at her waiting for more "Separate bonds but each good and strong? But NOT more important than the bond you have with each other just separate and strong."

"I guess yes probably.. Lila has been with her night and day.. taking care of her loving her just like mama would do if she were here. It isn't fair. I WANT Barbara Jean to have a mom and a family and a good life, but not without me… But I love Ruby… and I love Bobbie…. I just want… I don't know! None of this is fair!" Luke looked down on emotional overload

"You said 'I just want' what do want?" Gail asked

"I want to be with Ruby and I want Barbara to have the life she deserves the safety and security she deserves the mom she deserves but more than anything I want us to do whatever we do together."

"I understand that, and it is something I will make sure Andrea knows. Okay?"

"Okay" Luke said

"Are you starting to feel any better?" Gail asked

"Yes definitely, talking has helped more than I thought it would" Luke smiled sadly

"It usually does, now I want you to do me a favor sit back and close your eyes" when he did Gail continued "Imagine if you didn't have anyone to talk to not Ruby or Tracy or me and you had all these feelings these emotions these things running around in your mind and no outlet. How would you feel? How would you respond?"

Luke sat there for a moment before flinching and opening his eyes wide. He took several deep breaths "I would probably explode punch a wall I don't know. Why?"

"Because I think that might just be what your sister is going through. She is five years old everything she knew is gone. She has no real concept of heaven or death.. To her your mom is just gone, your dad is just gone and so is the only home she ever knew. Yes the mansion is exciting and she likes her new room all the fancy cloths but in reality we are creatures of habit we do our best when we have structure and familiarity and being here in the hospital is not helping with structure or routine. Right now what is constant to her is Lila and when you suggested that that one constant be removed it probably triggered all the emotions of all the other constants that have been removed."

"I don't understand" Luke questioned

"It's like having a glass of water and you keep adding to it to get it as full as possible and drop by drop it reaches the rim and you figure one more drop…But the last drop is one to many and the water spills over. I know from what you've said from what your aunt has said you are better off without your father but sometimes even a bad familiar situation is easier to cope with than a new good one." Gail said

"So I was that drop? Suggesting that Lila her new constant be taken away? She threw a tantrum because I added a drop?"Luke asked

"You were not the drop every single thing that has happened since the day your mom fell ill was a drop but not you. And maybe it wasn't all bad" Gail suggested

"How do you figure?" Luke asked

"You said yourself Bobbie never would have thrown a tantrum before, she would have been beat? Correct?" Luke nodded yes and Gail went on "Well maybe just maybe your sister feels safe enough to allow some of her emotions to show and that is a good thing because now together we can all help her heal." Luke sat there quietly staring into Gail's eyes "Tell me what you are thinking Luke"

"Honestly I think I would like to talk to Edward and Lila. To apologize. Do you think you could be there that we could all talk?" He asked"I think that sounds like a very good idea and very mature. I will have them paged." Gail smiled

***General Hospital***

**Room 725**

Lila watched Bobbie sleeping thinking about the conversation she and Edward had with Luke she knew his apology was sincere she just wished he would realize how unnecessary it was. She didn't blame him, how could she? He just wanted what everyone in this world wanted… A place to be… What she wouldn't give for just a little peace for all them. A week or even a single day where they could all just be a family, a moment of solace before the world pounded on the door again. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the whimpers of a sleeping redhead and smiled, she walked over to the bed and softly rubbed her back until all was quiet she kissed her head softly before sitting down and closing her eyes. Ready to let this day go hoping tomorrow would bring more happiness than sorrow.


End file.
